What Can I Say
by cassiejohnson05
Summary: What if Callie never kissed Brandon then he would never know how Callie feels about him? 3 years later Brandon comes home with an unexpected guest, his girlfriend Caitlyn. No one knows about Brandon's relationship besides Jesus. Brandon thought that it would be better this way. Callie also comes home. Nothing good will come from this or will it?
1. Feelings Revealed

_Brandon was so nervous that he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know how anyone would react to this especially a certain someone who shall not be named. Brandon knew that he would have to get this over with sooner or later. It's better to do it now or is it? Brandon told his mom that he didn't know when he would be arriving in San Diego and that was the truth; he just wasn't sure if this was going to cause more harm than good. Even though Brandon and Callie were never together he couldn't help but feel guilty for going on with his life. He knows that he deserves to be happy; he truly believed that Callie was his happiness but he was wrong. Even after Brandon confessed his feelings for Callie she told him like so many times before that they couldn't be together. It would do more harm than good and they would both end up getting hurt. Callie had told Brandon that she didn't feel for him in that way. Hell, Callie knows that it was a lie. She hated lying to Brandon but it was for the best. Truthfully, Callie loved Brandon and not in the sister brother kind of way. It was way more than that._

_Brandon and Caitlyn arrived at the Fosters' residence from a cab. There was no need to rent a car or trouble the family to come pick them up. After all no one knew that Brandon was bringing home a girl. Brandon got both of their bags and paid the cab driver. As he and Caitlyn walked towards the house he couldn't help but get more nervous. **"What if Callie's here already? Will she ever be coming home? Whether I'm ready or not here goes nothing." **Brandon then opens the door and it's just as if nothing has changed. He could hear Mariana and Jesus arguing upstairs about something. While he could hear Jude in the kitchen with his moms. There was one person missing, Callie. _

_"Damn, what's a guy gotta do to get a hug around here?" **Right then everyone stopped what they were doing even Jesus and Mariana and raced towards the front door to see the one person they've missed. Well one of the people that they've missed.**_

_"Oh my Gosh, Brandon, it's so great to see you. I've missed my baby boy so much, exclaimed Stef." **Stef squeezed Brandon so tight that he couldn't breathe.**_

_"Hi Mom, it's good to see you soon!"_

_"Dude, it's been way too long. Damn have you gotten taller? What the hell as Boston done to you?" **Jesus gave Brandon a bro hug.**_

_"Well I've missed you too Jesus. I know it's been awhile Man. I've been a little busy that's all."_

_"Oh B, I've missed you. It's great to have my big brother home again!" **Jesus then nudged Mariana as she said that. **_

_"Haha, I see Jesus is jealous. Don't worry she'll say that when you guys go your separate ways. I've missed you too!"_

_"It's good to see you."_

_"You too Jude." **I can't believe that's all he had to say but then again I shouldn't be surprised he's always kept to himself I wouldn't expect anything more.**_

_"Brandon, I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome home. We've missed you!" **Lena gave Brandon a hug but not a tight as Stef's!**_

_"Thank you Mom, I've missed you all so much! I'm glad that I could come home."_

_Jesus then sees a very beautiful brunette standing behind Brandon. No one had seemed to notice her. Brandon forgot that Caitlyn was there with him. **"Oh guys, I'm sorry this is Caitlyn my girlfriend!"**_

_"It's nice to meet you Caitlyn!" **Stef pulls her into a hug but not as tight as Brandon's hug.**_

_Brandon introduced Caitlyn to the rest of the family. They were all surprised to see that Brandon brought someone home. Mariana was the only one that knew how Callie felt about Brandon. Mariana had become Callie's go to gal when she needed someone. Mariana knew that Callie wasn't going to like this. Mariana knows that Brandon doesn't know that Callie has feelings for him. How could he? Callie pushed him away she thought it was for the best. It wasn't though was it? It hurt Callie and it pushed Brandon into the arms of another woman. _

_Soon dinner was ready to be served. Lena thought she would make Brandon's favorite meal tacos. Lena didn't forget about Callie though she made Callie's favorite dessert a chocolate cake with hot fudge and milk chocolate frosting. Jude kept looking toward the front door impatiently waiting for Callie to arrive. He didn't know if he could wait much longer. It has been way too long._

_"Jude, are you okay?"** Brandon had a concern look on his face knowing that there must be something wrong.**_

_"I'm fine I just wish that Callie would get here."_

_"I'm sure she'll be here soon."_

_"I hope you're right."_

_No one said much during dinner but now it was time for Callie's favorite dessert and she had yet to arrive to the Foster residence now Jude began to panic. He hoped nothing had happened to his sister. **"What if her plane crashed?" **A million thoughts started running through Jude's mind. He knew that she would have called if she was running late. She should have been here by now. It shouldn't take that long to get here from New York. _

_"So B, how did you and your lady meet?"_

_"Jesus she has a name. It's Caitlyn!"_

_"I'm sorry man.. So tell us how you met!"_

_"Well, I was working on a new piece I was writing for a class. I couldn't seem to get it right. I had totally lost my game. I was getting frustrated and next thing I know this petite brunette walked up to me and was like **"Here you should try this!" **I tried it and it worked. We shared a few laughs. We swapped numbers. I couldn't get Caitlyn out of my mind. I decided to call her and ask her out. All it took was writing a new piece for me to find the woman of my dreams."_

_"Oh Bro, that's quite the story.. Caitlyn you seem like a keeper especially if he couldn't get you outta his mind and the woman of his dreams._

_Mariana couldn't help but want to barf. She knew that when Callie heard this her heart would break into a million pieces. No one would be able to fix it. Yes, Brandon doesn't know how Callie feels and Callie can only blame herself for that. It's too late for Callie to finally be happy with the one person she truly ever loved. Mariana then looks up, **"Oh damn it's too late."**_

_Jude looks up to see his big sister the only person who has loved him more than anyone ever could standing by the front door all soak and wet with a sad look in her eyes. Jude was the only one who could tell that Callie was sad. But he was wrong Mariana could tell and Brandon too. Brandon knew that look all too well. Jude jumped up front his seat and ran to where Callie stood._

_"Callie, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home."** Jude hugged Callie as if his life depended on it. He had missed her more than anyone ever seen.**_

_"I've missed you too, Baby!" **Callie hugged and kissed the top of Jude's head. She was happy to see her brother. **_

_Brandon could tell by the look on Callie's face that something was wrong. It had been so long since he had since the beautiful girl who changed his life forever. Brandon wasn't sure if she had heard everything that he had said. Why would she care anyways? She claimed that she didn't feel that way about him. Callie pushed Brandon away after he confessed his feelings for her. Brandon felt as if he had lost the one woman he thought he'd love more than anyone in his life. Brandon wasn't going to spend the rest of his life waiting for Callie to come around. He deserved to be happy. Caitlyn makes him happy._

_"Callie, I've missed having my roommate around. You look incredible. How's New York?" **Mariana hugged Callie tighter than Jude had. Callie felt as if she couldn't breathe.**_

_"I've missed you too. You look even better!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Mariana whispered to Callie with a apologetic look on her face._

_"You have no reason to be sorry. I had my chance but I blew it. I have no one to blame but myself. I'm just going to go to bed. I don't feel like being around anyone right now. I just can't face him right now. I don't think I ever will be able to face him now. **Callie was holding back the tears. She felt as if her world was falling apart. There was nothing she could do about it. Brandon deserved to be happy and that he was. Who was she kidding Brandon wouldn't wait around forever and that he didn't. **_

_"It's okay. It's all going to be okay. I promise you that. It will all work out.. Now how about you go upstairs and get some sleep?_

_"Thank you! But I'm not sure it will. I blew it this time.. I had my chance. I thought I was doing the right thing pushing him away._

_Back at the dinner table Brandon could see that Callie and Mariana were having a conversation about something that seemed to upset Callie. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He knows that Callie hasn't talked to him in a long time, but it's time they break the ice. Brandon couldn't help but think of what had made Callie so upset. He could see the sadness in her eyes. They may have not talked since the day that he confessed his feelings for her; the girl he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. That doesn't mean he doesn't care about her. Brandon still does and it hurts him to see her like this. Brandon was so lost in his own little world thinking about Callie he didn't realize that Stef had asked him something._

_"Earth to Brandon!"_

_"Oh sorry Mom. What do you need?_

_"I was just wondering if you wanted more cake!"_

_"Nahh, I'm alright. Thanks though."_

_"Babe, are you okay? You seem a little off."_

_"There's nothing to worry about I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm positive Babe!" **Brandon leaned over to kiss Caitlyn to reassure her that everything is fine and that there's nothing to worry about. Brandon couldn't help but laugh at the expression Jude had plastered on his face. Apparently Jude didn't like it when people showed PDA.**_

_"What bud?" **Brandon let out a little laugh as he spoke to Jude.**_

_"Can you not do that at the dinner table? I'm trying to enjoy my cake and seeing you two kiss makes me wanna barf."_

_"Alright, have it your way!" **Brandon throws his hands up admitting his defeat.**_

_Brandon looked over to where Mariana and Callie stood still talking. He so badly wanted to know what Callie was thinking. Why did this have to bother him so much? Mariana whispered something to Callie and then Callie whispered something back and hugged Mariana. After the two hugged Brandon could see that Mariana was headed back to the table but Callie wasn't. She was headed upstairs. _

_"Sweets, is everything okay?"_

_"Yes, Mom, nothing to worry about?"_

_"Are you sure? Where's Callie?"_

_"Ahh ahh you know she's not feeling very well so she went upstairs to bed."_

_"Maybe she should eat something. She probably flew here on an empty stomach. We all know how Callie feels about flying. If she had her way she wouldn't have gone to New York but it was for the best. New York has some incredible opportunities for her." **Lena said as she Mariana knew that wasn't why Callie wasn't feeling well.. Mariana so badly wanted to yell that it's all Brandon's fault that Callie is this way. But she didn't she couldn't do that to Callie. **_

_"Maybe so but that's not it."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"I'm sorry that information is confidential. It's between Callie and I no one else. I'm not going to betray her.**"** **Mariana started to get all defensive that's when Brandon realized that he needed to know what was going on.**_

_"Hey guys, I'll be right back."_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you B. Just leave Callie alone. She doesn't need your drama."_

_"Mariana I just want to talk to her."_

_"That can wait til tomorrow. Right now she just wants to be left alone."_

_"I can't do that." **As Brandon gets up he kisses Caitlyn on the cheek that way he didn't gross Jude out again. **I'll be right back." **Mariana gave Brandon that look like you should listen to me you fool.**_

_Brandon made his way upstairs to the room that Callie and Mariana shared. He couldn't help but think what was going on with her.** "Since when did Callie and Mariana become so damn close? I can't believe Mariana thinks she knows Callie better than I do. Since when does Mariana know what's best for Callie?"** All these thoughts were running through his mind. He couldn't help but think could he be the cause of all of this? Why had Callie pushed him away? _

_As Brandon made his way to Callie's room. Callie was lying on her bed letting the tears shed as she thought about how she had her chance but she pushed Brandon away so she didn't have admit her feelings for Brandon. The truth is Callie's had feelings for Brandon since she arrived at the Foster's residence. But she couldn't admit those feelings they'd get her in trouble. Callie had time to think while she distanced herself from Brandon about everything. She hated herself for what she did. She ruined her only chance at happiness. The one guy who made her smile and made her feel safe she couldn't have and it was killing her. Callie was excited to see Brandon, it had been so long since they've talked let alone be in the same room as one another. That was before she knew about "her". If Callie had known that Brandon was bringing someone home then she sure as hell wouldn't have come home. Callie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She knew exactly who it was. The one person she couldn't face right now. Brandon Foster. How could she face the man that she loved?_

_"Come in." **Callie was crying even harder as she told him to come in.**_

_"Hey Cals!" **Even though Callie wasn't facing Brandon she could tell that he the concerned and worried look.**_

_"Hey." **Callie then sat up but still wouldn't look at him. How could she?**_

_"It's been a while. I couldn't help but notice that you were upset downstairs. I wanted to make sure you were okay." **Brandon said this as he closed her door so they could talk in private and made his way to where Callie sat.**_

_"I'm fine." **Callie managed to get out over all the tears. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.**_

_"Callie, I know you better than anyone and I know that you're not okay. There's something wrong. Did you forget who I am?" **Brandon made Callie look at him. Brandon could tell that it was something he did or said that had upset Callie.**_

_"No Brandon, I didn't forget who you are. You're Brandon Foster the golden child. There's nothing wrong. What gave you that impression? **Callie was hoping that Brandon would just let this go but she knew better than that. There was no way in hell Brandon was going to let this go.**_

_"Wrong Callie, I'm the person you told everything to. There's no way I'm the golden child. I'm not perfect if anyone is the golden child it's Jude. Callie, please look at me." **Brandon lifted Callie's chin up so he could see those beautiful deep brown eyes of hers. **"You're upset I can see that. There is something wrong. If there wasn't anything wrong then why are you up here crying?"_

_"Alright Jude is the golden child. I could see that. You don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you? Brandon how can you be that person? So much has changed since that time." **Callie was breaking on the inside as Brandon sat next to her looking at her with those blue eyes that made her melt. Damn those blue eyes.**_

_"You got that right Callie, I don't know when to let things go. Look, yes a lot has changed but that doesn't mean that I'm not the same old Brandon you first met. **As Brandon was saying all these things Callie couldn't help but think that the man who sat in front of her was the one man she wanted but she couldn't have. **"Callie, you pushed me away. I let you be I let you go because that's what you wanted. That didn't mean that I stopped caring about you. It didn't mean that I didn't want to hear your voice. Please tell me why you're so upset. Is it something that I did Callie? Please" **Brandon so desperately needed to know. He hasn't changed and he's not going to start pushing her now. They've been through so much together. They've had their ups and downs to say the least.**_

_"I'm sorry okay B. I'm sorry.. I had to. I didn't have a choice Brandon. I never thought you'd be the one to walk away. I screw everything up like I always do. This isn't easy for me. It's just NOT.** Callie began to cry again. She couldn't help it she felt as if she was alone in this lonely world. Only this time Brandon did what he did best he held Callie like he use to back before she pushed him away. Before he had to screw things up and tell Callie how he felt. He couldn't help it. **_

_"Shh, it's okay Callie. I'm here okay. I'm not going anywhere. You don't screw everything up. I understand I really do. I shouldn't have blurted my feelings out like that. I didn't have the right to put you in that position. It was wrong of me. I was only thinking about myself. I was being selfish. I understand why you did what did." **Brandon didn't know where this was going. He still doesn't realize why Callie's upset but he's determined to get to the bottom of it. No matter how long it takes. He needs to know. **"I only did what you asked me to do. You told me to leave you alone. I did as you asked Callie. I never meant to hurt you. I'm truly sorry for all the pain that I caused you._

_"You were just being honest there's nothing wrong with that. You weren't being selfish. You are far from selfish Brandon Foster. You've helped me so much Brandon. You got me to open up when no one else could. You were there for me when I told you about Liam. You could have walked away but you didn't. You helped me save Jude. I know that I'll never be able to thank you for that. You've done so much for me Foster I owe you. I know that you were doing as I asked but you never did that before. Like when the time when I was going to save Jude I told you to leave me alone but you didn't listen. I'm always going to be alone."_

_"I was more than happy to help you Callie. I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now. There is no need to thank me. I was more than happy to help even if I was putting my life on the line for someone I didn't know. I'm always willing to help someone in need. You don't owe me anything Cal. I know that I never walked away before but I felt like I owed it to you. I put my heart out there and you didn't feel the same way. That's alright. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy." **Brandon looked at Callie and could see that he still hasn't been able to get down to what is bothering her. He needed to know. It killed him to see Callie like this. Brandon wasn't going to let Callie left this room til he found out what was going inside that pretty little head of hers. Damn he wished that he could read her mind. It would sure make things easier**_

_"Thank you. I-I-I-" **Callie started to cry again. She couldn't finish what she was going to say. She wasn't sure if she could let as if she should. Callie so emotionally drained after all this crying. Callie turned as she was still in Brandon's arms. Callie always seemed to feel safe when she's with Brandon. **_

_"It's okay Callie, I got all night. Take your time I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'm here now. It's going to be okay." **Brandon wiped the tears from Callie's eyes and held her. Brandon had forgotten about everyone downstairs. He didn't need to worry about that. Right now Callie needed him. Callie needed him for the first time in a long time. Brandon heard his phone vibrate and he looked at it only to see a text from Caitlyn.**_

**_"Hey Babe, is everything alright? You've been gone awhile. Things are really awkward down here. Please hurry back. I'm lonely._**

_Brandon didn't need to deal with this. Right now Callie needed him. That was the last thing he needed. He felt bad but he couldn't just leave Callie right now especially since he still didn't know what was going on and he wasn't going to leave her not with the mental state she's in. _

**_"Hey! I'm sorry but I may be a bit longer. I don't know how long I'll be. Maybe you could tell them to pull out a game from the Foster Family Game Closet. I'm sure it's been awhile since they've played one. It will be good for them and for you. It will give you all a chance to know each other better. Have Fun!"_**

**_"Ugh, alright. I don't know what's takin' you so long. Is it really that important? Hurry please Babe! I don't think I can handle being down here with them."_**

**_"Damn now this is ridiculous. I'm in the middle of something and she has the nerve to ask me if it's "Really that important."_**_ Brandon was getting upset at what Caitlyn had just texted him. Of course it's important if it wasn't he wouldn't be up here now would he. Oh did she really just say that she couldn't handle being down there with "them"? Brandon was getting really frustrated now that's his family she was referring to. Brandon didn't want to even think about this. All he could think about was the fragile woman he held in his arms. Brandon turned his phone off. He would deal with this situation that awaited him downstairs. All he knew was that he needed to be there for Callie._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Cal, you don't need to be sorry.. It's okay. I'm here now. I'll be here as long as it takes. Shh, it's all going to be alright."_

_"Brandon?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you still here?"_

_"Well, I'm not going to leave you now. The last time I walked away I regretted it. I'm not going to do that now especially when you need me the most. You can tell me whatever is Callie."_

_"I don't know about that B."_

_"Sure you can Callie. Alright. Trust me." **Brandon made sure that Callie was looking at him to know that he was kidding around.**_

_"I don't even know how to say this."_

_"Don't think just speak."_

_"I had my reasons for pushing you away when you told me how you felt. Pushing you away was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Believe me, I didn't want to. But I felt as if I had to B. You've been nothing but amazing and I pushed you away when you were being honest with me. I did what I thought was best for you. I did what I thought was right. I did what I did because I didn't want to get hurt again. I know that you would never hurt me but after everything that happened with Liam I couldn't imagine anyone ever having feelings for me. I was scared of letting myself get too close to you. I was being selfish, I was only thinking about myself. I wasn't thinking about you. And for that I am truly sorry. I had no right to do what I did. I thought I was protecting you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Brandon I did have feelings for you." **Before Callie could finish Brandon interrupted her.**_

_"Callie, stop."_

_"B, I need to finish what I have to say." **Brandon shook his head telling her that he understood that she needed to continue. **I've never stopped feeling the way that I feel about you Foster. I was wrong to push you away. I was scared that I would lose everything including you if I admitted my feelings for you. I thought that by pushing you away that you would move on and that you did. I ended up losing you in the long run anyways." **Callie then stopped she had to take a deep breath but she wasn't finished. She came this far there was no turning back now. It was too late for that.**_

_"I knew that if you and I did get together that it would ruin everything that we had. But I did ruin everything when I pushed you away. I'm angry with myself for everything. I have no one to blame but myself I had my chance to finally be happy and I blew it. I lost of chance of being happy. When I heard that you were coming home. I thought finally we would be able to set all of our cards out on the table. I didn't know that you were seeing someone. If I would have known I would have just stayed in New York to save myself from all this humiliation. All I want for you to be is happy. If Caitlyn makes you happy then I'm happy. You deserve to be happy B. I will never be able to turn back time and change what happened. If I could I would believe me. But that would make me selfish yet again. I-I-" **Brandon interrupted Callie yet again. **_

_"Callie," **Callie interrupted Brandon. It was only fair seeing as he didn't give her the chance to finish.**_

_"You can speak after you listen to what I have to say. All I want is for you to be happy. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused. You probably have better things to do. I understand that I missed my chance. Caitlyn is very lucky. I did hear how you were telling the family how you met her. I was stunned to say the least but more than anything I was angry with myself seeing as I threw away the only thing that made me happy in a very long time." **Callie finally finished what she had to say. It took a lot of courage to open up to the one person she pushed away all those years ago. This was even harder than the trial. Yes, she didn't get the justice that she deserves nor did she get the only man she's ever really loved. Things have definitely changed now there's no way things will ever be normal between them. She couldn't help but feel jealous of what she should have with Brandon. Instead a woman downstairs who she envied because she had something she couldn't have Brandon Foster. Callie got up from where she just laid in Brandon's arms for God knows how long. Callie needed to leave now.**_

_"Callie, I don't know what to say right now. I have a lot to wrap my head around. This is a lot to take in." **Callie interrupted Brandon.**_

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'm being selfish yet again. I'm going to go now."_

_"Callie, hold on just one second. I'm glad you said something. Don't ever think otherwise. If you hadn't said anything now then I may never have known. You're not being selfish Callie you were being honest with me. There's nothing wrong with that. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say what you said Callie. You don't need to leave. Please don't walk away now. You know that I'll just follow you. You said what you needed to say now it's my turn Jacob! Alright?"_

_"Okay." **Brandon pulled Callie back down to her bed and continued to say what he needed to say. Brandon knew that Callie was scared right now because she had just put her heart out on the line when she thinks she shouldn't have. He was stunned to hear Callie say what she said. He dreamt of this moment for so long.**_

_"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words Callie. I've dreamt of this moment but I never thought this day would come. I have to be honest and say that I am absolutely stunned. You told me that you didn't have feelings for me so I did move on like you wanted. I didn't think that I would ever find someone but I did." **Callie then gets up and is ready to bolt towards the door. She knew what was coming the rejection. She didn't need to hear that she was already hurting enough. Brandon then stopped her in her tracks. He then pulled her down into this embrace and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her leave not til he has his say. He knows what she's thinking.**_

_"I told you that you need to stay put til I was finished and I'm not finished. I found someone that I could connect with. Caitlyn has been there for me when I needed someone. You don't know how many times I wanted to call you or even come to New York. But I couldn't. I did what I thought was right. I moved on. I thought it was for the best. I didn't expect to fall in love Callie. I know that it took a lot of courage to tell me what you felt and I'm happy you told me I really am. I know that I'll never have a connection with anyone like I have with you. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you still Callie. Truth is I've never stopped having feelings for you. But I have feelings for Caitlyn and I need time to figure out where to go from here. For now I just want this to stay between us. So no telling Mariana. Truthfully I have no idea where this is going to go. I need time to sort my feelings out Callie. I know that no matter what happens someone is going to get hurt and that's the last thing I want to do. **Brandon couldn't even finish what he was saying. Now it was his turn to break down. Callie just held him letting him know it would all be okay. **_

_"B, you don't need to explain yourself alright. Take your time. There's no need to rush. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I completely understand that this is a lot to process and I'm sorry that I laid this all on you. I just want you to be happy. I'm not going to tell Mariana. And this will stay between us I promise you that. B I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. But you deserve to be happy with whomever you choose. Just know that I want you to be happy. I want you to forget about how I feel and how Caitlyn feels. How do you feel? Think about you Brandon. No one else. I know that may sound selfish but this is the one time I'm allowing you to be selfish after all you deserve to be happy."_

_"Thank you. No matter how this turns out it's not going to be pretty. I'm so confused. I'm in love with two women but I can only pick one. Most people would consider themselves lucky but this is the hardest most difficult decision I'll ever have to make. I'm sorry."_

_"You have no reason to be sorry. You deserve to be happy. I'll accepted whatever decision you make. If you decide that Caitlyn is the one you see next to you as you make your dreams come true I'll be happy for you. Because you deserve nothing but happiness. If you decide that I'm the one you see standing next to you as you follow your dreams. I'll be happy even more. Just know I want what's best for you. I love you Brandon Foster and that will never change. I'm gonna go now." **Before Callie could even get up Brandon turned to her and looked into her eyes and could see that she truly wanted him to be happy no matter what. He wanted Callie to know that he of they aren't together he'll always be there for her. He had a huge decision to make. The biggest decision of his life. **_

_"Thank you. I want you to be happy Callie. You deserve that much. Just know that I'll be here even if we aren't together. I have the biggest decision of my life to make. I should probably get back downstairs before hell breaks loose."** Brandon then gets up and walks to the door.**_

_"B?"_

_"Yeah Cal?"_

_"I love you Foster!"_

_"I know you do." **Brandon gave Callie one of his famous hugs and walked out the door not knowing if he would be with the first woman he ever really loved or if he would be with the one who was there for him. Brandon was sure that Callie couldn't hear him or could she? Brandon whispered to himself that he loves her too. He knew that someone would get hurt. He needed to be alone.**_

_Brandon shut the door behind him. He needed to think. Callie had just confessed her love for him and he's waited to hear that for so long. But he's with someone who makes him happy. Damn why does it have to be so damn hard? Someone is going to get hurt. Brandon made his way downstairs to where everyone else was while Callie was still upstairs. He told his family he needed to clear his head. They seemed to understand but Caitlyn didn't. She wanted to come with him but he said he needed to be alone. Caitlyn knew that something was up and after Brandon left she knew what she had to do. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She darted upstairs to Callie's room._

_Well, Hell what is Brandon going to do? It has two wonderful, amazing, women to choose from. I know this is quite long. Sorry about that. I enjoyed writing this one. This had to be as long as it is for a reason so then it would start where I need it to start. I know so many Brallie emotions.. I'm sorry I had to do it. I couldn't help myself! Enjoy.. I promise the next chapter won't be as long! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Lies, Decisions & Memories

_After telling Caitlyn that he needed to be alone he walked to his car. Once Brandon got in his car he needed to go somewhere to think about all of the events that had just taken place upstairs in Callie's room. He couldn't believe that the day would ever come when Callie would admit that she had feelings for him. That's if she even had feelings for him. As he was driving he thought of where he could go to think. He instantly thought of the music museum. That's where he went when he needed to make some pretty big decisions. This time it no different. _

_Meanwhile back at the Foster house Caitlyn needed to know what the hell happened between Callie and Brandon. It wasn't like him to be so distant. __**"Something must have happened but what could it be? This is so unlike him. What could have taken him so long? What the hell were they talking about? I can't believe Brandon is shutting me out. I will get to the bottom of this and she's going to tell me."**__ Callie was sitting on her bed thinking about what had happened between her and Brandon. All she wants is for Brandon to be happy. He deserves that much. She knew that this wouldn't be easy for him. __**"Maybe it was selfish of me to blurt my feelings out like that. I couldn't help it. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. It's all because of me that Brandon has to decide. I know it won't be easy. Gosh. I shouldn't have put him in his position. It's too late now. Even if he decides to choose her I'll be happy because that means he's happy." **__Callie's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. _

_"Come in." __**Callie looked up to see who it was it was no one other than Caitlyn. **_

_"Hey."_

_"Hi, do you need something?" __**Callie knew the answer to that already. For some reason Callie couldn't help but feel as if Caitlyn knew something. "Brandon wouldn't tell her would he? No he wouldn't have seeing as he wanted to keep this between us. There'd be no reason to involve her especially if Brandon was going to choose her. If he doesn't choose her then she'll know when he tells her. Gosh, I'm so damn selfish. Poor Brandon has the most important decision of his life to make. Okay, it may not be the most important but pretty damn close. Why did I have to open my stupid mouth?"**_

_"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Brandon. He was up here for God knows how long and then he comes downstairs and says he needs some time to himself. This is so unlike him. It's not like him to keep things from me. We tell each other everything. I asked him why he just said he needed to clear his head. He wouldn't allow me to come with him. That's fine I just wish that he would tell me what's going on." __**Caitlyn was determined to get to the bottom of this especially before Brandon returned from where ever he went. She wasn't going to back down. "I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me what's going on. We don't keep secrets from each other. I don't care what it is I just want to know. Is that too much to ask? Would Brandon tell her? If he did I can't believe he would tell her and not me. Call me selfish but he's mine NOT hers."**_

_"Honestly, Brandon would tell you when he's ready. I'm not trying to sound harsh or anything but look Caitlyn Brandon has a mind of his own. If he wanted to tell you would. I can't speak for Brandon. I'm not him, I'm sorry. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about whatever it may be. I think you should respect Brandon and wait til he tells you whatever it is. This is between you and B so please don't drag me into it. Just talk to Brandon whenever he returns. You need to trust Brandon. I know Brandon and he'll tell you, just be patient." __**Callie let out a deep breath knowing that she just lied because she knows exactly what is going on. It's all because of her. "I really hate that I practically just lied to someone but I had to do if after all I told B that I wouldn't tell anyone. This is his decision alone to make seeing as it's his happiness that's on the line. I meant it when I said that I can't speak for Brandon. I have no idea what his decision will be. It could go anyway. B needs to make this decision on his own and if she finds out she'll do anything to keep him. Yes, I don't know her and I'm just assuming things. I have no right but there's just something about her that I can't seem to shake. She doesn't seem to be B's type. I can't believe I'm even thinking these things but it's true. I know nothing about her but all I want is for Brandon to be happy. And if Brandon being happy means being with her I'll accept it."**_

_"Come on Callie, I need to know what's going on. I don't mean to push but I just need to know. I thought that maybe you would know what's going on. You seem pretty close to Brandon. I don't mean to drag you into it; I'm sorry. I trust Brandon but I've never seen him like his. I'm trying to be patient I just dislike the fact that he's shutting me out. He's never done that before." __**"Damn it. I don't know who she thinks she is to tell me to be patient with Brandon. I have a right to know and I know she knows something. God I can't stand her. I don't know why Brandon is so damn close to her. What makes her so special? I know that someday Brandon and I will be married. We're the perfect couple. Once we're married I'll make sure that he'll never be in contact with her again. I hate the fact that his so called family calls him B. It's Brandon NOT B… Jeeze. If I have my way his family will never see him again. **_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't help. He'll come around. Well, I'm pretty jet lagged from my flight. Good night._

_"Alright. Good night." __**Caitlyn was pretty pissed that she couldn't get to the bottom of this. She decided to go check out Brandon's room.**_

_After Caitlyn left Callie just sat there wondering what in the world just happened. There was NO way in hell she was going to betray Brandon like that. Callie didn't want to bother B but she knew she needed to let him know what had just happened. _

**_"B, I know that you're busy thinking right now. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that Caitlyn came up to my room after you left to where you went. She asked me if I knew what was going on. I told her I didn't. She wasn't going to drop it. I thought she knew something when she first came in. But I knew you wouldn't have told her especially after you asked me to keep it just between us. There's no point in telling her if you decide to be with her. I'm so sorry for all the problems that I've now caused. Me and my stupid feelings. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. All I want is for you to be happy B that's it. I'm sorry for bothering you. Just remember you deserve to be happy. Forget about everyone else. This is your happiness we're talking about. Anyways I'll stop talking now. I'll see you later._**

_Brandon was sitting at the music museum thinking about what he was going to do. He had no idea who he was going to choose. God, this isn't something that he can just decide overnight. This is going to take some time to figure things out. __**"No matter what I decide someone is gonna get hurt. Gosh. I know that nothing good is gonna come from this. There's no telling how thing this will take. I don't wanna make the wrong decision here. I know that I should tell Caitlyn what's going on but there's no need to tell her if I don't have to that's unless I choose Callie. Callie on the other hand just wants me to be happy. I know that Callie says she'll be happy even if I decide to stay with Caitlyn. It breaks my heart to know that Callie isn't even thinking about herself and happiness. She's thinking about me and my happiness. I love how she's always putting others before her. But she deserves to be happy to. If it were the other way around Caitlyn wouldn't even try to see it from my point of view. Caitlyn would make me feel guilty as hell making it all about her. She'd probably tell me how she couldn't live without me. And how we were destined to be together. Right now I'm not so sure. When I'm Callie I feel as if nothing has changed since she walked away. Yes, it hurt and I missed her so damn much that it hurt even more but it's as if that never happened. I don't know what I'm going to do." **__Brandon's thoughts were interrupted when his phone went off. B instantly smiled when he noticed that it was Callie's name that popped up. Brandon read the text and it made him feel bad. He wished that Callie would stop blaming herself for the dilemma he's in. It's his fault just as much as it's her fault. This would be different if he didn't still have feelings for the woman he thought he could spend the rest of his life with. Yes, he was 16 when Callie came into his life but that had this connection that was unexplainable. He still has feelings for her and he's just as much to blame. If he hadn't ruined things none of this would have happened. If he hadn't walked away like Callie asked him to they could be together. Callie had no reason to feel sorry for telling him how she feels. He knew that no matter what happens he'll always have Cal in his corner. Her feelings are anything but stupid. He knew that Caitlyn would probably try something like this. All Callie wants is for him to be happy and all he wants is for her to be happy but that may not happen. _

**_"Hey, It's alright. I'm sorry about Caitlyn. I knew she would have tried to get to the bottom of it. I know that you hate lying to people but thank you for not telling her. Callie I'm at fault here too. I still have feelings for you. I'm just as much to blame. Listen to me your feelings aren't stupid. I'm glad that you were honest about them. I know that you want me to be happy and I love you for that. I really do. But I want you to be happy too. I know that no matter what I decide someone will get hurt. Not everyone will win Cals. I will always be in your corner no matter what. I've always been in your corner from the first day you came into my life. You've changed my life Callie Jacob! You are always putting others needs before yourself. I can't help but think how you deserve to be happy and how I may ruin your chance of being happy. Thank You for everything!"_**

_Callie wasn't expecting Brandon to text her back. He had a lot of things to figure out. But when her phone went off she looked at it to see that it was Brandon. She wasn't sure but she felt nervous and she was scared to read what he had to say. Her heart broke just reading the words that he may ruin her chance of being happy. She knows that's not true. He may think that but as long as he's happy that's all that matters._

**_"Hey, don't worry about it. I love you for saying that you want me to be happy but please forget about me and think about yourself. B, this is your chance at happiness. There's no need to thank me! I'll let you get back to figuring your life out."_**

**_"Thanks. Are you busy right now?"_**

**_"No, why? Do you need something?"_**

**_"Could you meet me at our spot?"_**

**_"Ahh, yeah sure, I'll see you in 10 minutes."_**

**_"Alright, I'm leaving as we speak. You see then Cals!"_**

_Callie knew that she gave Caitlyn some lame excuse that she was jet lagged to get her to leave her room. She couldn't deal with Caitlyn questioning her. Now Brandon wants Callie to meet him at their spot. __**"Did Brandon come to a decision? What if he had choosen her and he wants to let me down gently? Gosh I can't even think about that. All I want is for him to be happy. As long as he's happy that's all that matters to me. If he does choose her I have to admit I'll be a little heart broken. But it's B's happiness that matters not mine. I'll always love him no matter what." **__Callie told Stef and Lena that she couldn't sleep so she was just going for a drive. It wasn't a complete lie. This is the second time today that she's lied. She grabbed her keys and left before anyone could say something. Callie left to meet Brandon at their spot._

_Brandon arrived at the diner before Callie did. He can't remember the last time he was here. It was probably before he and Callie had their little fight. But it wasn't just a little fight; it was something more than that. That day he lost the one person he told everything to. After all these years they're now coming back to this place. Brandon's starving all this thinking and trying to decide what to do made him hungry. He'll wait til Callie arrives to see if she'd like anything seeing as she didn't eat anything. About 5 minutes later Callie arrived. When Brandon watched Callie as she entered the diner he couldn't help but think of the last time they were here._

_*Flashback*_

_It was just a few days after Stef had been shot. Emotions were running high at the Foster residence. Especially, Brandon's emotions. It was like he was on a roller coaster that was never going to end. He still couldn't wrap his head around what has happened the last couple of days. He shut everyone out including Callie. He didn't want to but he did anyways. Brandon thought it was for the best he wasn't thinking about those around him. Callie was very concerned. She never had to be concerned about Brandon. It was always the other way around Brandon was concerned about her. But apparently it was now her turn. Brandon didn't even touch his piano during this time. He just couldn't bring himself to. One day he snapped yes he snapped. Brandon snapped at Callie of all people. The look on her face was something Brandon never thought he'd see. Hurt. Brandon did the one thing he vowed that he'd never do he hurt Callie. Brandon regretted the things that he said to her as soon as they came out of his mouth._

_It had been days since Callie even looked at Brandon. Let alone talked to him. Callie was hurt and she had every right to be. She was just trying to help Brandon. She knew that Brandon was having a hard time and she wanted to help him after everything he had done for her. Callie owed him that much. Everyone at the Foster residence could feel the tension between Cal and B. Stef told Brandon that he needed to fix whatever happened between them. _

_While Callie still ignored Brandon the next few days Brandon couldn't help but think about how much he needed her in his life. He wanted to make things right between them. He was selfish and he was wrong to snap at the one person he cared about the most. Brandon realized that he couldn't live another day not talking to Callie. Yes he was at fault for snapping at her. He had to right to do that. He knew that she was just trying to help. The time that Callie and Brandon didn't talk felt like an eternity. Brandon realized that he couldn't help his feelings for Callie bottled up inside much longer or he was going to burst. How could he get her to speak to him? She wouldn't even look his way so this was going to more difficult than he thought. _

_Brandon left Callie a note next to the guitar that he gave her telling her to meet him at the diner tomorrow after school. He wasn't sure if Callie would even show up he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I mean after how he yelled at her; she was just trying to help. He was hopefully that he would just hear him out. He needed to apologize and let Callie know how he felt. B wasted enough time as it is. The next day Brandon arrived at the diner waiting for Callie to show up if she decided to that is. Brandon told Callie to meet him there at 5:30 it was just 5:29. The bell rang at the door opened he looked up to see Callie walking straight toward him._

_Callie was kind of hesitant at first Brandon could tell that she wasn't sure if she should have come. But after a few minutes of just standing there Callie decided to sit down and hear what Brandon had to say. She knows that he didn't mean to but his harsh words hurt her more than Liam ever did. Yes, B hurt her more than Liam did. There were a few minutes of silence Brandon just sat across from Callie looking at his hands not making eye contact with Callie. He decides that it's time to break the ice and fix things that's if she'd let him._

_"Hey Callie!" __**Brandon was unsure of anything at this moment his mind was going a million seconds a minute. He needed to fix things he owed it to Callie. **_

_"Hey!" __**Callie smiled a little as she sat there across from Brandon. She couldn't help but blush. B was staring at her and she thought made she had something on her face.**_

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"Nahh, I'm good."_

_"Look, Callie, I'm an arrogant jackass and I'm sorry. I never meant what I said. I know it was wrong and that you were just trying to help. I hate not talking to you. It killed me to know that we weren't talking. It's all been so hard. I appreciate you trying to be there for me even though I wouldn't let you. I'm glad that you decided to come. I have to be honest I wasn't sure if you were going to show up. I can't picture not having you in my life. Callie can you please forgive me?" __**Brandon felt relieved after he got that out. Now it was up to Callie to forgive him. He hoped to God that she would forgive him. He'd do anything. He can't lose Callie.**_

_"B, it's okay. I understand that you were scared. But you have to understand I was only trying to help you. I was concerned about your well-being you were shutting everyone out myself included and I hated it I truly did. After everything you've done for me I brought it upon myself to help you but you didn't want it. You've always been the one to be concerned in our relationship but this time it was my turn. I have to be honest I was really hurt when you snapped at me. I know that you didn't mean to say what you said. But B please understand you really did hurt me. You hurt me more than Liam hurt me. It killed me to hear what you said. I wasn't sure if I was going to come either but then I decided I would give you the benefit of the doubt and hear you out. Brandon I'll forgive you just this once." __**Callie was relieved to get that all out on the table. She may be able to forgive him but that doesn't mean she'll be able to forget.**_

_"Oh Thank God. I didn't want to lose you. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I'm so glad you decided to come. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." __**"Here goes nothing. It's all or nothin'. I needed to tell her. She deserved to know how I feel about her."**_

_"Okay, I'm all ears!"_

_"These last few days have been Hell Cals. It made me realize a lot of things. I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just say it." __**Brandon took a deep breath before he continued. He was about to put his heart on the line. **__"I know this is wrong but I can't help it. I have feelings for you Callie. Before you say anything please let me finish. I know that this is against the rules but not having you in my life scared me. It made me realize how much you truly mean to me. I'm not good at telling people how I feel that's why I shut people out." __**B sat there in silence waiting for Callie to say anything anything at all. It sure as hell wasn't easy for him to get out. "Damn it. I probably shouldn't have said anything I just ruined everything. Why did I have to be so stupid?"**_

_"B, you know that it's against the rules. You know what happened with Liam. I know that you'll never hurt me the way he did but I can't risk it. You mean so much to me. You're the first person that I've been able to open up to in a long time. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy. I can't make you happy. I'm not good with telling people how I feel either so I know this must have been hard to say. They're can't be an us Brandon. I mean this in the nicest way possible. Jude deserves a good home and we've finally found one and I don't need to screw this up. I can't do that to him. I know that you won't be able to stop the way you feel about me. I don't know what you see in me but that's not the point. As much as it hurts me to say this I have never nor will I ever have feelings for you. I love being friends with you. But I know that you won't be able to do that so I think it's just best I walk away. Please just do me a favor and stay away. I'll always care about you Brandon. This is for the best. You'll thank me one day B." __**Callie got up from where she sat and ran out the door before Brandon could stop her. She was lying to herself and she just lied to Brandon. She loved Brandon but she knew that they could never be together it would ruin everything. She didn't want to do it but she had to. It was best for everyone. Brandon especially. Callie knew that somewhere along the way if they decided to have a relationship that it would all come to an end because she'd screw everything up like she always did. This was the last day she'd speak to Brandon Foster for who knows how long.**_

_Brandon was stunned he couldn't believe what had just happened. His heart was breaking into a million pieces. He took a chance and put his heart out there. Brandon just froze he couldn't move. He wanted go chase after her but something held him back. If he would have known that he would lose Callie forever then he wouldn't have told her. Later on he tried to talk to her but she wouldn't budge. Brandon gave up there soon after. He couldn't fight for her any longer. They would put on a show for the family hoping no one would notice that something was going on between the two. _

_*End Of Flashback*_

_Callie made her way over to Brandon. Callie remembered the last time the two were in this diner. It was one of the most painful memories Callie wished that she could forget. Maybe she should have done things differently. But there's no turning back. Brandon looked at Callie and could tell that she was thinking about the last time the two of them were together. I hurt him to see the hurt in her eyes. _

_"Hey Cals, its okay. We're here together now. I know that it's hard not to think about the last time we were here. If I could go back and change things I would but that's not possible. Are you hungry? I'm hungry!" __**Brandon took Callie's hand letting her know that it would all be okay. **_

_"Yes, it is. I'm so sorry. We can't go back and change things. If I could we wouldn't be in this position and you wouldn't have to choose. I was being selfish when I was only thinking about myself. I should have thought about you. Nahh. I'm not hungry." __**Callie could feel the tears start to form and she just wanted to run but something was holding her back. **_

_"No need to be sorry okay? Please stop putting all the blame on you. I'm to blame too. I have feelings for you too. I've never stopped. You were NOT being selfish you were thinking about Jude. I was selfish. I made the decision and I knew that it could have gone any way. I was selfish Cals. Let's just forget about this and move on. Come on you haven't had anything to eat. You've got to be hungry." __**Brandon could tell that Callie was ready to bolt and if she did he wouldn't just sit there like he did last time. He would run after her again and again if he needed to. **_

_"Alright. You're right I am starving."_

_Brandon ordered a burger with pickles and no onions, fries and a chocolate shake. While Callie ordered chicken strips, fries and a coke. It was nice to finally have the way things used to be. Things have changed a little but not by much. Brandon looked over to see Callie smiling gosh he hasn't seen her smile in the longest time. It was finally good to see her smile again. They didn't have to say one word. They had their own language._

_"B is everything okay?" __**Callie was concerned for Brandon she knew that this wasn't easy for him. **_

_"Yeah, I just wanted to spend some time with you."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah I'm positive Cals. Nothing to worry about."_

_"Brandon, now just because we haven't talked in who knows how long doesn't mean I can't tell when something is bothering you. __**Callie could see the worry in Brandon's eyes. She knows that he's scared right now and he doesn't want to hurt anyone.**_

_"Dang, I can't get anything passed you. I still haven't made a decision. I know that you're probably thinking that I called you here because I did but I didn't. It's just going to take some time." __**Before Brandon could finish Callie interrupted him.**_

_"Look B, it's fine it really is. Take all the time you need. I understand I truly do. I'll wait I'm not going anywhere. I wasn't expecting you to have come to a decision this quick. I was surprised that you texted me asking me to meet you here."_

_"So you're not mad?"_

_"Of course not Brandon. I could never be mad at you. A little bit of advice please tell Caitlyn to back off. You need to talk to her and explain to her that she shouldn't be so insecure. Yes I said insecure. Remember the last time you were with someone who was insecure? It didn't work out so well. I know it's not my place to say anything but I felt like I owed it to you. I told her that she needs to trust you and wait for you to come to her instead of asking others." _

_"Alright good. I'll talk to her no worries. I'm sorry about this. Thank you for not saying anything to her. I'll think of something to tell her. I know that I shouldn't lie but this may be the one time that I need to in order to spare her feelings. I know that this isn't easy for you. I wish I could say that this would be an easy decision but it's not. I promise you that you'll be the first one to know when I make a decision. I have no idea when I will come to that decision. It could be tomorrow, 2 months from now, a year from now I'm just not sure. I'm sorry I have to put you through this. This is not my intention. If I wasn't with anyone I would be with you in a heartbeat Cals. I do love you. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't. Til I make my decision I'm going to have to pretend as if nothing has changed. It kills me to have to do this but I have to."_

_"I know, you do what you need to do. I'll be here. Whenever you make your decision let me know. I'm not going to push you. I know it's not B but you need to do what you need to do. I know you would be. I love you too Brandon and that will never change even if you decide to be with Caitlyn. I think we should probably get back. I'm actually getting tired now and everyone is probably getting worried about you." __**Brandon paid the bill even though Callie insisted but Foster got his way. He took Callie's hand in his hand he walked her out to her car. As they hugged Brandon didn't want to let go. He just wanted to freeze that moment and never let Callie go. He knew that he wouldn't lose her again. He'd be dammed if he let that happen again. They finally said good bye. **_

_Brandon was the first to leave the diner since he was the first to leave the house. It would be suspicious if Callie arrived back first before he did. Once he arrived at home he noticed his moms were in the kitchen. Apparently everyone went to bed but they told him that Callie went out for a drive. Right as Brandon was heading toward the stairs Callie walked through the front door. They pretended like nothing had happened. As Brandon headed to his room Callie said good night to Stef and Lena and made her way upstairs. As she reached her room she could see Brandon waiting to make sure she made it home safe and sound. With that being said the two entered their rooms without one more word spoken between them._

_What could possibly happen next? When is Brandon going to make his decision? Who will he choose? Will Caitlyn get the reality check she so desperately needs? Is Callie really okay with what's happening? Will anyone be able to figure it out before Brandon comes to a decision? What's going to happen while Brandon is making his decision? Will his possible future with Callie be ruined?_

_Alright here's the second chapter! I couldn't stop writing. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think! I don't know when I'll update again.. Could be awhile I'm not sure yet!_


	3. The Day From Hell

_Brandon entered his room after the very long day he had just experienced. There was no way he could have predicted the events that happened tonight. He knew he had a decision to make but what would he decide he had no idea yet. He was glad that Callie understood that he still needed time to decide. He hated doing this to both Callie and Caitlyn. He especially hated lying to Caitlyn. He did care and love her but after Callie confessing her feelings for him he's not so sure. He knows that he can't keep Callie waiting for forever but he still needed time. As Brandon made his way toward his bed he noticed Caitlyn curled up in his blankets. He couldn't help but smile at Caitlyn sound asleep. He knew that it's against the rules to sleep in the same room as Caitlyn. His moms wouldn't be happy if they woke up in the morning to find Brandon and Caitlyn in the same bed. Brandon didn't unpack so he needed to find his pajamas in the dark using the very little light his phone provided. Brandon made his way toward the bathroom, but someone was in there. But who could be up at this hour?_

_Once Callie entered the room she shared with Mariana all she wanted to do was go to sleep she was so exhausted. She couldn't wrap her head around everything that had happened today. Callie knew that Mariana is going to want to know what happened between her and Brandon. She knew that Mariana wasn't going to buy the excuse that Callie just went out for a drive. She was gone way too long to just go out for a drive. Callie needed a good night's sleep that's for sure. Callie made her way over to her dresser to get some PJ's and made her way toward the door. As she made her way to the door she was very quiet so she didn't wake Mariana. She knew that if she woke up Mariana there would be hell to pay in the morning. Callie looked over toward Brandon's door only to see it was closed. She hoped that he would still be up but she didn't blame him for going to sleep after all it's been a long day._

_All Callie wanted to do was go to sleep so she hurried up. But she did take time to brush her teeth, floss, and wash off all of her makeup. It's been a very long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. She knew that she'd probably have to get up in the morning even though she probably wouldn't want to. Callie turned off the light and opened the door. But she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into no one other than Brandon. _

_All Brandon wanted to do was sleep but it wasn't going to be in his bed tonight. He was sleeping on the couch since Caitlyn was in his bed. He didn't mind at all at least he didn't have to explain to her what was going on. Brandon wasn't paying attention as he made his way toward the bathroom and noticed that someone was in there. Brandon stood there waiting and Callie came out of the bathroom and wasn't paying attention and of course he wasn't paying attention he had too much on his mind. Next thing he knew he was now on the floor since Callie had ran into him. Callie landed on top of him. Callie couldn't help but laugh._

**"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."**

**"Well, I wasn't paying attention either."**

**"I didn't think anyone would be up still, but I guess I was wrong."**

**"Sorry to disappoint you Cals, I'm still up."**

**"Haha. It's alright. Well, I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day and I don't think I could possibly stay awake any longer."**

**"Alright, I know what you mean. I'm exhausted. I'm going to go get changed and head downstairs to go to sleep."**

**"Why?"**

**"Oh, ahh, Caitlyn fell asleep in my room and I didn't want to wake her. You know how the moms are with the opposite sex sleeping over. I'm going to go sleep on the couch that way they don't wake up and find Caitlyn and I in the same room. Anyways, I'm not really in the mood to deal with Caitlyn's questions if she wakes up in the middle of the night. I need a good night's sleep ya know? I'll deal with Caitlyn in the morning. I'll see you in the morning Callie! Good night."**

**"Good night B. Ya, I know your moms wouldn't be too happy if they found you and Caitlyn in the same room asleep. It's probably best that you do get a good night's sleep seeing as you'll need to figure out what you're going to tell Caitlyn. Seeing as she's going to have a ton of questions. I mean if she was asking me what was going on with you and she wasn't going to let up she's definitely going to want some answers from you. I'll see you in the morning B."**

_Callie made her way back to her room to get some sleep. It made Callie happy knowing that Brandon didn't want to deal with Caitlyn right now. Yes, it was more than likely because of her but just knowing that Caitlyn doesn't have any control on what Brandon decides in his life gives her hope that Caitlyn won't have any say on what Brandon decides. This will be Brandon's decision and his alone to decide. Callie went to sleep before Mariana woke up seeing as she didn't want to answer her questions about what happened tonight._

_Brandon tried to lay down on the couch and go to sleep but his mind wouldn't shut off. So Brandon made his way to the kitchen for some milk and cookies. Yes, milk and cookies. That was his weakness when he couldn't sleep he would always go down to the kitchen and find some cookies whether they were oreos, or chocolate chip cookies and an ice cold glass of milk to go along with them. If anything could help him sleep it would be this he hoped. Brandon got what he needed to try and help him sleep. Now it was up to him to try and get some sleep. He knew that the morning wasn't going to be a good one. Brandon went to sleep thinking of the possible future he could have with Caitlyn but more importantly his future with Callie. _

_The next morning Brandon was the first one up at the Foster house. He decided that he would make some waffles and coffee. That would probably wake the entire house up! It did the trick Jesus was the first one up. Soon thereafter everyone followed; Callie was the last one to make her way downstairs. Callie was shocked to see what she seen as she reached the kitchen. Everyone was conversing among themselves. She looked over in Brandon's direction and noticed Caitlyn all over him. She knew she didn't have the right to be jealous and she wasn't but part of her wanted to claw her eyes out._

**"Ahem," **_Callie got the attention of both Brandon and Caitlyn. Callie looked into Brandon eyes and when she did she could tell he was sorry for what she had just witnessed. The last thing Brandon wanted was to see the look of sadness and disappointment in her eyes._

**"Oh, sorry.. I didn't know anyone was standing there."**

**"It's fine, just next time keep the PDA to minimum around me. I would actually like to enjoy my breakfast but seeing as that won't happen I'm going to go for a run." **_Callie walked away and Brandon felt like he needed to run after her but he didn't because Caitlyn would get suspicious. He'll talk to Callie later. But he knew he needed to do something. While Caitlyn was getting something to drink he sent Callie quick text._

**_"He Callie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I know that I said that I needed to pretend like everything was normal. I wanted to run after you and explain everything. Caitlyn would have gotten suspicious if I ran after you. I promise that I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your run."_**

_Callie ran upstairs in a hurry. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She damn well knows that she doesn't have a right to be jealous but Caitlyn is pushing her buttons big time. It's probably because she wouldn't tell her what was going on with Brandon. Brandon isn't the one at fault here; she can't blame him for this. He's trying to come to a decision and if he needs to kiss Caitlyn in order to come to that decision then so be it. Callie was putting her shoes on when she got a text from Brandon. All she wanted to do was run she didn't need to deal with this right now. She knew that Brandon means well._

**_"Don't worry about it. I understand. It's fine. Yeah sure. I'll try. Enjoy your day with Caitlyn." _**_Callie sent the text damn well knowing it's not fine. When a woman says it's fine it never really is. She knows that Brandon won't buy that so she better hurry before he comes up here. Callie ran down the stairs leaving her phone behind. _

_Brandon read the text and knew that it's not fine. He was about to go upstairs but against his better judgment he decided not to. Brandon completely forgot that he was meeting Caitlyn family today. He needed to shower before he would meet them._

**"Hey Babe, are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." **_Brandon knew that he wasn't fine. He really needed to make sure things were okay between him and Callie. He hoped that Caitlyn would buy it._

**"Don't forget we're meeting my parents today. They're really excited to meet you. Hopefully later on they can meet the rest of your family."**

**"Yeah, sure. I need to go shower first so give me like 10 minutes. **_There was no way Brandon was excited about that. But he knew the time would come when he had to meet the "parents". _

**"Alright, hurry or we're going to be late. I hate keeping my parents waiting." **_Brandon didn't even reply he just made his way upstairs to the shower._

_Caitlyn knew that something was still troubling the man that she loves. But she just shook it off for now. She'll deal with that later right now they needed to meet her family. While Brandon was upstairs in the shower Caitlyn brought it upon herself to go up to Callie's room and snoop through her belongings. Caitlyn knew that it was wrong but she wanted to know what Callie was really all about and if she could find out what was going on between Brandon and her. Caitlyn hurried her way toward the room. Once she arrived into the room she looked around franticly for something that would tell her something anything at all about Callie and or the relationship she shared with Brandon. Caitlyn found Callie's phone but hit a dead end when she realized that her phone was password protected. Caitlyn noticed what looked like a diary sitting in the edge of Callie's bed. _

_Meanwhile Brandon was in the bathroom just getting out of the shower. He couldn't believe that he had to hurry up to go meet the "parents". What if he wanted to take his time? He thought that maybe she would have reminded him; she probably would have if he hadn't taken off out of the blue last night. Brandon had no one to blame but himself. Brandon couldn't help but think about Callie and what she had walked in on in the kitchen earlier this morning. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. He's with Caitlyn now and he does love her. Only if he could just push his feelings for Callie aside then everything would be fine. But who the hell is he kidding? He can't just push his feelings aside for her and move on. Brandon hates to admit it but his heart belongs to Callie._

_Callie thought of where she could go to get everything off her mind. She knows that the longer Brandon takes to make his decision that the chance of her being the one is getting further and further away. Callie just needed to get away from it all. The more and more time she thought about it the more she regretted telling him how she really felt. She let the heat of the moment get the best of her. She knows that Brandon told her that he is just as much as at fault her that she is here in the situation. But they wouldn't be in this situation if she didn't say anything about how she felt. As Callie continued to let her thoughts rumble through her brain she wasn't paying attention as to where she was going. Callie tripped over a tree branch as she was on her way to her favorite spot at the beach. Callie sat there for a few minutes looking at the injuries that she just sustained from her clumsiness. _

_Caitlyn started to read through the diary finding something anything at all that would give her some sort of insight as to what is going on with Brandon. She knew that she needed to hurry seeing as the shower had shut off. She knew that she was running out of time. Brandon made his way out of the bathroom and looked to see Caitlyn standing over near Callie's desk reading something. Brandon instantly thought back to the time he found out that Talya read Callie's diary. __**"Not again!" **__That's all that ran through his mind. He had to put a stop to this. _

**"Ahem!" **_Caitlyn startled at the sound of Brandon's voice. She didn't expect him to be out so quick. Caitlyn knew that she needed to come up with something quick. Brandon stood there waiting to see what kind of excuse she would come up with. Caitlyn didn't have to turn around to see that Brandon wasn't happy with her right now._

**"Oh hey Babe! You scared me. I didn't expect you to be done so quickly. This isn't what it looks like sweetie. I was just looking for a piece of paper to write something down before I forgot." **_Caitlyn let out a sigh of relief after she got that out hoping he would buy it but she knew he wouldn't._

**"Oh Dear, I think it is what it looks like. Let me tell you what it looks like. It looks as if you're reading through Callie's personal stuff." **_Brandon wasn't happy with her to say the least. Brandon hoped that she didn't read anything that could make him have to explain things. From the looks of it she didn't. If she had she would have the pissed off look on her face. Anyways, he shouldn't have to explain things especially if he didn't have to._

**"We're going to be late. We better get going now if we're going to meet my parents on time."**

**"Alright."**

_With that Brandon and Caitlyn made their way downstairs and out toward the car. Brandon wasn't going to let this go. It was far from over. Caitlyn may think that he's just going forget about what he walked in on her doing but he's not going to. The car ride was silent between the two. They were meeting Caitlyn's parents and probably her siblings at some restaurant that Brandon couldn't remember the name of. They arrived at the restaurant with just a few minutes to spare. As the couple entered the restaurant Brandon whispered _**"We're not finished talking about what I caught you doing earlier. Alright? Right now we're going to enjoy this lunch with your parents" **_to Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked around to find her family. When she finally found them she pulled Brandon along with her to where they sat._

**"Sorry we're late mom and dad!" **_Caitlyn's parents got up to hug their daughter. They seemed pretty delighted to see her._

**"Sweetie, it's so good to see you."**

**"Mom, Dad, Kristen, and Charlie, this is Brandon my boyfriend. Remember the one I told you about?"**

**"Brandon, this is my mom Abigail, my dad Brian, my brother Charlie and my sister Kristen."**

**"It's finally nice to meet you all. Caitlyn talks about you guys all the time."**

**"It's about time I meet the guy my sister is head over heels for!" **_Charlie let out a laugh as he said that to Brandon. Charlie was happy that Caitlyn was happy. He was glad that Caitlyn could finally find someone who loved her for her and made her feel safe. It has been a long time since Caitlyn felt loved. _

**"It's nice to meet you too. She talks about you so much. I feel as if I already know you."**

**"I'm happy to see she's found a guy who could make Caitlyn feel wanted. The last guy she was with was a horrible excuse for a human being. You're quite the opposite! I like you."**

**"What's he talking about?" **_Brandon now had this very confused look on his face. Who was Charlie talking about? Why hadn't Caitlyn told him? Is she keeping secrets from him?_

**"It's not important right now." **_Caitlyn gave Charlie the "you're dead" look toward his direction. She wasn't sure how she would ever explain this to Brandon._

**"Well, let's let the two lovebirds sit down and join us. We have lots of things to discuss."**

_Everyone ordered what they wanted. Oddly enough Brandon felt at ease with Caitlyn's family. Yes, he just met them but they seemed like really nice people. No one said much during the meal. But while waiting for the desserts to arrive that's when the conversation began._

**"So Brandon, Caitlyn tells us you play the piano. She says that you sound amazing. Maybe we could hear you play sometime!"**

**"Yeah, sure. I'd like that."**

**"I hear that you have two moms. That's wonderful!"**

**"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my family. My moms are amazing. My dad can be a bit crazy sometimes. My brothers and sister are the greatest. I've always wanted to have a younger brother or sister. And I got both."**

**"So your moms adopted them? I take it?"**

**"Ahh, yeah. Jesus and Mariana were adopted when I was about nine. Then Jude was adopted a few years ago. Jude's sister Callie isn't adopted by my moms though."**

**"So she's not comfortable with having two moms?"**

**"No, it's not that. Callie loves the family. She's a great addition to the family. I think Callie just didn't feel comfortable with getting adopted because that would mean that she thought that didn't love her mom. So moms just decided to love Callie as if they did adopt her. Callie doesn't need to have the last name Foster to be family to my moms."**

**"Well, I'd love to meet her!"**

**"Charlie!"**

**"What? I'm just trying to be friendly!"**

**"Yeah sure!" **_Brandon felt the anger and jealous begin to boil up inside. He didn't like the idea of another man trying to make a move on Callie. Yes, he doesn't have the right to tell Callie who she can and can't see. After all he still hasn't given Callie an answer. There's no telling how much longer it would be til he gave Callie an answer._

**"We better get going!"**

**"Alright, sweetie drive safe." **_Caitlyn hugged her family. Letting them know she'd see them later on tonight. She couldn't keep sleeping over at the Foster residence during the entire time her and Brandon were here on break. Anyways, she needed to spend some time with her family. Caitlyn didn't feel comfortable knowing that there is something going on between Brandon and Callie. And them being in the same house at night without her there made her feel very uneasy. Brandon would be coming with her if she had any say about that._

**"Caitlyn, why don't you spend some time with your family and come back to the house when you're finished. It will be good for you to see them. I'm sure you don't want to spend all your time with me anyways.**

**"I'm not sure about this. You could come join us. They won't mind it would give you more time to get to know your future in-laws."**

**"Did you just say future in-laws?"**

**"Yeah, we love each other Brandon. It's just a matter of time before we're starting a life together. We're perfect for each other."**

**"Don't you think it's too soon to be talking about marriage!?"**

**"No silly, it's never too early. We're going to be together forever. I can feel it can't you?"**

**"Well, I'm going to go so you can spend some time with your family. I'll see you later." **_All Brandon wanted to was to get out of there as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that she's already thinking about marriage. In order for them to get married he would have to propose. That would mean that he would need to make a decision. There's no telling how much longer it would take. Now he was really starting to feel the pressure. All he wanted to do was go home and not think about anything for the rest of the day._

_As Brandon made his way back to the foster house Callie was making her way back very slowly. There was no telling how long it would take her to get back to the house. She knew she needed to hurry before anyone else got home so she could clean up. She didn't need anyone to see her like this especially Brandon. Callie knew that if Brandon seen her like this he would be worried. She didn't need him worrying about her. Callie was at least 5 minutes from the Foster home. She wasn't sure if she would make it back in time before Brandon or anyone else made it home, especially with the injuries she's sustained. Gosh why did she have to be so clumsy? Brandon pulled into the driveway not wanting to deal with anything else today. Caitlyn lying to him, not telling him about who ever this mystery ex of hers is, talk about marriage. It was all just too much. Brandon just wanted to go upstairs and play the song he never finished when Callie and Jude moved into the house. Maybe it's time he finishes it._

_Callie made her way toward the house nice and slow. Damn it Brandon's car was in the driveway, so that would mean that Callie wouldn't be able to get passed him. But he was probably with Caitlyn so she knew he wouldn't pay much attention to her. But her injuries wouldn't go unnoticed. Callie limped toward the door and opened it. There was no sign of Brandon in the living room so she made her way upstairs very very slowly. She tried to be as quiet as she could but with every bone in her body aching it made it next to impossible. Brandon was working on the piece that he never finished when he heard something or someone. As Brandon walked out of his room to check to see who or what was making all that noise, he couldn't help but have this uneasy feeling._

_Callie was almost to her room, almost in the clear when Brandon's door opened. She was in so much pain and the quicker she tried to move the more it hurt. Brandon took one look at Callie and could tell that she was in pain. She wasn't crying but there was pain in her eyes. Brandon was worried about Callie. Callie couldn't even bear to look at Brandon. Callie tripped on the last stair and fell forward. It hurt even more and Callie couldn't control the whimpers and cries of pain anymore. Brandon hurried to Callie's side and carried her to his room where he could get a better look at her injuries. As Brandon carried Callie she felt safe in his arms. Damn this is only making it harder. _

**"Callie, what happened to you?" **_Brandon spoke to Callie in a soft gentle tone as he set her down on his bed. He made his way over to where the first aid kit was. _

**"I fell. I was running and I was thinking not really paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over a tree branch. I was hoping I would be beat everyone home so I didn't have to worry anyone. **_Brandon came over to Callie with the first aid kit and took one look at her injuries and couldn't help but feel bad. Brandon started to tend to her injured knee. _**"Ouch!"**

**"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Callie this is bad very bad. Why didn't you call me to come and get you? I would have come and got you so you wouldn't have to walk all the way back here. I would have been more than happy to help you. It would have gotten me out of an awkward lunch with the "parents". I'm sorry this may hurt a little more."**

**"B, that's very sweet but it's not your job to worry about or take care of me. I did think about calling you but I left my phone here not wanting to be disturbed. Was it really that bad? That stings!"**

**"I know, I'm sorry I'm almost finished with your knee. Callie no matter what happens in life whether we're together or not I'm always going to worry about you. You hold a very special place in my heart. Let's just say it was fine but then it got worse."**

**"I know B, but I can take care of myself. Well, why don't you tell me what happened? That will get my mind off of the pain here."**

**"Fine, have it your way. Caitlyn has been acting strange all day. What I'm about to tell you may make you upset. I don't want that."**

**"Will you just tell me!?"**

**"Well, I went upstairs to take a shower and I came out only to find Caitlyn standing over by your desk. She was reading your diary or she was about to when I caught her. I couldn't help but think about the time Talya read your diary. Anyways, she tried to come up with some excuse but I wasn't buying it. I don't think she read anything because she didn't say anything. And believe me she would have said something."**

**"What is up with your girlfriends' reading my diary?"**

**"I have no idea. You didn't write about you know anything that we've talked about?"**

**"Now do I really look that stupid B. I wouldn't keep my diary out in the open if I did write about it. I learned my lesson from the last time. If she did read anything it would be some songs that I've been working on."**

**"Haha. Alright. So wait a minute you don't keep a diary?"**

**"I didn't say that. I'm just careful about it. I have my diary on my laptop. I don't keep a diary that anyone can get their hands on. No one knows the password to my laptop. Anyways, if anyone were to figure it out they would have a hard time finding it. Seeing as I didn't label it Callie's diary."**

**"So you did write about what's happened between us?"**

**"Maybe!" **_Callie started to get all flirty with Brandon. She knew that she shouldn't have but she couldn't help it._

**"Maybe you could show me some of your songs someday!"**

**"I'll think about it. There's more bothering you isn't there?"**

**"Damn you know me too well! Her brother wants to meet you. Call me insane but I don't want anyone dating you. I know that makes me selfish. Oh Caitlyn hasn't told me about her ex. Charlie her brother brought it up. She told me it wasn't important but she's keeping something from me. Oh she brought up the topic of marriage. I can't think about marriage right now."**

**"Well, is he cute!?" **_Callie knew how to push B's buttons. She was kidding but she felt like she had to do it. _**"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm just playing with you. It doesn't make you selfish. It's nice to know that you care. Maybe she has a reason for not telling you. Remember when I didn't tell anyone about well you know Liam." **_Saying Liam's name made Callie cringe and every time Brandon heard that name it made him angry knowing that someone that is a sorry excuse for a human being got away with doing what he did to Callie. _**"I'm sure she'll tell you. Just be patient. Oh boy, marriage. That's a huge topic."**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laid this all out on you. I haven't even decided on who I want to be with and now she's bringing up marriage. It's all just too much for me Callie. It's all just a huge mess. I don't know what to do anymore. I know that I need to decide but the talk of marriage just makes it more stressful. There are times when I'm with Caitlyn that I feel at ease but other times I just want to pull my hair out. But when I'm with you I'm always at ease." **

**"Just follow your heart. Marriage is a big step. I mean a really big step. Like I said follow your heart. Don't think about how things could be or how they will be."**

**"See this is what I'm talking about you never make things harder than they need to be. I'll come to a decision soon I promise."**

**"It's fine. Take as much time as you need. I'll be here."**

**"I know but who says you won't move on before I come to a decision? You deserve to be happy. If and when I do decide but you're with someone else and he makes you happy I'll accept it."**

**"I don't think I could ever have feelings for anyone else."**

**"You say that now but you don't know. Would it be wrong of me to kiss you right now?"**

**"I don't know would it be?" **_Callie couldn't help but get those butterflies again. Brandon decided to cease the moment and kiss her. He didn't want to think about anything else. He just wanted to freeze this moment forever. Kissing Callie just felt so right to him. _

_Caitlyn made her way back to the Foster house knowing that she and Brandon needed to talk. Her parents dropped her off. She told them she'd call them later. Caitlyn walked through the front door. She didn't see any sign of anyone downstairs so she decided to look upstairs. She made her way toward Brandon's room and opened the door only to find Brandon kissing Callie. She was shocked. Brandon looked up and noticed Caitlyn had the most horrifying look on her face. Caitlyn ran down the stairs and out the door. Brandon looked at Callie and she told him to go. Brandon finally reached up to where Caitlyn was._

**"Caitlyn?"**

**"What the hell was that Brandon?" **

_Oh no! Callie and Brandon got caught up in the heat of the moment? Can you blame them? I wonder if they regret the kiss now. Brandon is going to have to tell Caitlyn what's going on now right? Will Caitlyn forgive Brandon for kissing Callie? Will she try to understand where Brandon is coming from? Will Caitlyn tell Brandon the secrets she's been hiding from him? Will Callie just give up on a possible future with Brandon? Will the guilt from kissing Callie make Brandon realize that he belongs with Caitlyn or not? Will Callie kissing Brandon make things harder?_

_So many questions to be answered! This one took me awhile I had writers block to say the least. Let me know what you think! Any ideas? I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm leaving to go back to school on Friday. Classes begin Monday. So I'm going to be pretty busy! I'll update as soon as I can. I really would appreciate some reviews. I don't know if you like, love or hate it! I may or may not able to update sooner. It all depends on how many reviews I get! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Bombshells, Breakdowns & Heartbreak

_Caitlyn was waiting for Brandon to answer. She wanted to know what the hell that she walked in on back there was. Caitlyn knew from the start that there was something going on between the two of them. She just didn't want to believe it. Brandon didn't know what to say to her. He knew that she wanted an answer but what the hell was he supposed to say? "Oh I kissed Callie because I still have feelings for her" yeah like that would be a good response. He didn't tell Caitlyn that he had developed feelings for Callie years ago. He didn't think that he would need to seeing as Callie didn't feel the same way at least that's what she led him to believe. He didn't know what the hell to do... He shouldn't have kissed Callie especially when he's still with Caitlyn and he has yet to have worked his feelings out for either woman. Brandon didn't regret it but it was wrong of him to do. He led her on. _

**"Brandon, I'm waiting.. What the hell was that?" **_Caitlyn stood there in front of Brandon with a very stern look on her face with her arms crossed._

**"Look, I'm sorry. Callie and I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." **_Brandon had an apologetic look on his face. _

**"I knew there was something going on between you two. I just didn't want to believe it. I can't believe you would do this to me. Damn it Brandon. Don't you get that I love you?"**

**"Of course I do. I love you too. We need to talk about what happened earlier."**

**"Not right now we don't. Right now we're going to talk about what ever happened between you and Callie. I want answers and I need you to be honest with me."**

**"Alright, three years ago Callie and Jude came to live with my family. No one thought that they would end up staying forever. We thought they'd be with us a couple of months a year tops. But moms decided to make them apart of the family. But like I said before Callie didn't feel comfortable with moms adopting her. They understood but Jude still wanted to be adopted. He wanted a real family, that's something he's never had before. Even if Jude had told moms that he didn't want to be adopted then they would have understood. He and Callie still would have been family. They just wouldn't have the last night Foster. Anyways, moms decided to foster Callie til she turned 18. One day I had pushed everyone away including Callie. Callie confided in me and I pushed her away. Anyways I snapped at her. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't budge. That's when I realized how strong my feelings for her were. I decided that I would tell her. Which I did and she told me that she didn't feel the same way and walked out of my life. This is the first time that I've talked to her since then. I tried to before but Callie just ignored my calls, texts; emails and video chats. I even tried to make small talk during dinners and nothing. Callie would talk to everyone else in the family. So Callie told me a few days ago that she had feelings for me then and she still does now. I know it shouldn't be a problem but I have feelings for her still. If I didn't then I wouldn't be so confused. I do love you. Please understand." **_Brandon turned towards Caitlyn took her hands in his hands and started to speak again. _**"This isn't easy for me to say but I'm in love with the both of you. I have a decision to make and no matter what I decide someone is going to get hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone.. I really don't. I wish this wasn't so hard. When you started speaking about marriage earlier I freaked out. Callie and I just got caught up in the moment.**

**"So you're telling me that you're in love with your foster sister along with myself? Why didn't you tell me about Callie when we first started dating Brandon? I wouldn't have cared but I'm hurt now because you didn't tell me. I don't understand how Callie could do that to you. I mean if I were her I wouldn't have walked away. Brandon, she had her chance. We belong together and I know you can feel it to. You're just scared. It's her loss. I'm not about to let her ruin our happiness."**

**"Caitlyn, I didn't think I needed to tell you because Callie said she didn't have feelings for me. I understand why Callie did what she did. She was thinking about Jude. Anything Callie has done it's for Jude. She gave up her happiness for Jude. I thought that we did belong together but now I'm just confused. I love you both but I can't have you both. That wouldn't be fair to either one of you. It's like no matter what I do someone is going to get hurt. Callie isn't ruining anything she was just being honest with me about her feelings. She told me that she was going to tell me anyways, but she didn't know about us. I practically had to drag it out of her. She didn't want to tell me. I know that you asked her earlier what was going on. But I asked her not to tell anyone. So if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me. This could go either way." **_Brandon felt a huge load was lifted off his shoulders. I felt good to get that out in the open. He knew that he had to tell her sooner or later. But seeing as she walked in on him and Callie kissing he had to come clean._

**"There's something I need to tell you."**

**"What is it? **_Brandon now started to panic.. He didn't know what the hell she was going to say. _

**"I'm pregnant." **_Brandon felt as if the world was pulled out right in front of him. This changes everything. He's still young, he's not ready to be a father. Oh God.. Then there's Callie._

_As Brandon tries to process the shocking news that Caitlyn has just laid on him back at the Foster house Lena and Stef arrived home from work. Mariana, Jude and Jesus all had plans so they'd be home in a few hours. Callie couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. She couldn't believe that she did that. She had no right. Now she sure as hell made things even harder. Callie needed to talk to someone and it couldn't be Brandon. Mariana is the next person she'd go to seeing as they have gotten pretty close. _

**_"Hey Mariana, I really need to talk to you. This is an Emergency.. Please I need you to come home. It's important. I messed up big time._**

_Callie waited and waited for Mariana to text her back. There was no time to be patient. She needed someone to talk to. And for what seemed like an eternity Callie's phone went off it. It was a text from Mariana. Callie was hoping that she was telling her she'd be home soon. But it didn't._

**_"Hey Cals, I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy. We can talk when I get home I promise. I'm sure you didn't mess anything up. See you in a few hours."_**

_This is just great Callie had no one to talk she was lost at what to do next. Callie decided to go downstairs to get some milk and cookies. Maybe that would ease her conscious. Callie entered the kitchen not really paying attention to Lena and Stef. They both looked at her and they knew something wasn't right. After Callie got her milk and cookies she sat down at the table and began to try to ease her mind. It wasn't helping not one bit. It just made things worse. It made her think of Brandon because this is something he would do._

**"Hey Sweets, is everything okay? You seem kind of down." **_Stef had startled Callie she didn't mean to but Callie blamed herself once again._

**"I'm sorry.. I'll go upstairs now."**

**"Not so fast young lady, get back here and let's talk. **_Callie made her way back to where she sat. She didn't want to tell Stef and Lena what had happened but she knew they wouldn't give up til they knew what was going on. _

**"Callie, something is wrong and we can tell. Now we want to help but you're going to have to tell us what's going on. Okay?"**

**"We have got as long as you need Sweets, we're here for you."**

_Callie started to fiddle with her hands not knowing how to tell Stef and Lena what had happened the last few days. Callie knew that she had to tell them but she didn't dear look them in the eyes, _**"I realized that I have feelings for Brandon and I told him. Now he's confused and has a decision to make. I should have never said anything. He told me years ago how he felt about me but I turned him down and walked away. Truth be told I did have feelings for Brandon then and I still do. I didn't want to tell him but he made me. We were talking and we kissed and Caitlyn walked in on us and Brandon went to chase after her. He had to tell her everything now he didn't have a choice. I screwed up bad." **_Callie got that out so fast that Lena and Stef weren't sure what she had said. They weren't sure how to handle this but they would do the best that they could._

**"You didn't do anything wrong, Love. There is nothing wrong with telling B how you felt about him. It may have been bad timing but there's no going back now. I get that you regret putting your heart out there. Brandon sure wasn't making it easy seeing he wouldn't let up til you told him. Oh we knew that Brandon had feelings for you since when you first came to live with us. We know that it was against the rules but if anything did happen who were to stop you. After all we're very untraditional. Brandon told us everything after you told him that you didn't have feelings for him Callie. I completely understand why you did what you did. As for kissing Brandon that may have been wrong but whom the hell am I to judge you? You guys got caught up in the moment. Well, that's B's fault he should have told her when they first started dating."**

**"It's going to be okay Cals. I promise you that much. We're always going to be in your corner alright?"**

**"Okay." **_Callie knew what she had to do even though this is the last thing that she wanted to do but it had to be done. _

_Callie left the kitchen table and went upstairs to pack. Callie knew that the only way she could fix things is if she goes back to New York. Brandon will understand she hopes. She's doing it all for him. She can't screw up his happiness. His happiness means more to her than anything else. Callie knew that she needed to leave him an explanation of her decision. Callie knew that this would hurt Brandon but it was for the best. It's breaking her heart knowing that he's going to think she walked away from everything again. Callie finished the note and left it in his room next to the guitar that he gave her, the one she would play with him late at night, the one that brought them together. Callie made her way downstairs; Stef and Lena were too busy to notice Callie walking out the door. Callie got in the car that she rented and made her way back to where she belongs New York._

_Shortly after Callie's departure Brandon and Caitlyn arrived back at the house. Brandon was still in shock; he's going to be a father. How could he have been so careless? He knew that he would need to do right by his child. He needed to step up and be the man he hoped his child would be able to look up to. Brandon's mind went straight to Callie. It's going to kill him to tell her. The possible future that they could have shared was now no more. An nonexistent future. His first love will not be the one he has children with. Man, he had to tell his family. This was going to be fun NOT!_

**"Hey B, is everything okay?"**

**"Yeah, it's fine Mom."**

**"Why do you look so pale? Maybe you should sit down sweetie?"**

**"I have something to tell you." **_Brandon started to get really nervous he had to tell him. Caitlyn sat next to him holding his hand. This isn't going to be easy for him._

**"We already know!"**

**"Wait you do?"**

**"Yeah, Callie told us everything that happened. She confessed her feelings for you, which confused you. You need to make a decision. Oh let's not forget the most important thing you kissed Callie." **_Brandon was about to freak out. He thought they knew about the baby. Man, he feels terrible about everything. He just wanted to go away and never come back. But he knew he had to be a man his son would be proud of. _

**"Oh…"**

**"Oh let's not forget the fact that she's blaming this all on her.. We practically had to force it out of her. She didn't want to tell us. Callie didn't know that you told us what happened three years ago."**

**"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm an ass.. But that wasn't what I needed to talk to you about. **_Brandon squeezed Caitlyn hand as he's about to break the news to his moms that he's going to be a father and that they're going to be grandparents. His happiness didn't matter at least not now anymore. _

**"B, you're starting to scare me.. What's wrong****_?" _**_Stef started to go in mother panic mode. This is not pretty to say the least. He knew that she wasn't going to be too happy about it. But it happened and he had to do the right thing._

**"There's no easy way to say this but Caitlyn's.. Ahh Caitlyn's pregnant. I'm going to do right by my child and show him what a real man is. I know that you're probably disappointed but it happened and I know that my actions have consequences and I have to accept those." **_Brandon had never been more scared in his life. He knew that they were shocked and this would take time for them to let sink in._

**"Oh no! Callie. You have to tell her B."**

**"Yeah, I know.. I don't want to her hurt."**

**"We know but you have to tell her no matter how much this is going to hurt her. Callie's just going to need time to come to terms with the fact that she's lost you."**

**"This is the last thing I want to do. I knew someone was going to get hurt but I didn't think it would be this way. If I didn't lose her before I've lost her now. She'll be out of my life for good and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. **_Brandon felt sick he didn't want to do this not now.. This couldn't get worse than it has already._

**"Stop, stalling and go tell her right now. You don't want to lead her on thinking that she could have a possible future with you." **_Stef was very stern when she told Brandon that he needed to go do this now._

**_"_****Good luck Brandon."**

**"Thanks Caitlyn."**

_Brandon made his way upstairs dreading this moment. He knew that someone who get hurt, but not this way. Any way but this. He's a jackass and he won't blame Callie if she walks out of his life for good. He doesn't want that. Maybe they can still be friends after all Callie said she'd still be there for Brandon even if she wasn't his choice. Brandon had finally come to a decision but then Caitlyn told him about the baby news. But now this changes everything. Who knows what could have been. Brandon finally made his way to Callie's door. He knocked no answer. Brandon opened the door only to see Callie was nowhere to be seen. Brandon then went to his room and thought maybe Callie would be in there. No she wasn't. Brandon noticed the guitar he gave Callie and found a note next to it. Brandon didn't want to read this. But he knew that had to._

**_Dear Brandon,_**

**_I want you to know that you're the most amazing man that I know. You've changed my life from the since day I wanted into the Foster house. You've been there for me through it all. I know that you could have walked away but didn't. I don't know what I would have done without you. I messed up everything for you and I'm sorry. You were happy and of course I had to come back and screw it up. I never meant for any of this to happen. You and Caitlyn make a lovely couple. You guys belong together. I missed my chance. By the time you read this I'll be back in New York so there's no sense chasing me down. Go on with your life B. Be happy, do everything you've ever wanted. I'm stupid for thinking that I had a chance, deep down I knew that the odds were way against me. I know that you think that I walked away again. But listen, I walked away for you. I had to do it, I was being selfish and I knew that I had to leave. I didn't want to walk away, it's not like I had a choice. I wouldn't change what we've shared for anything in the world. You were always the one that I would go to but that can't happen not anymore. No worries I'll go to Mariana and before you think I'm crazy you should know that she actually does give pretty good advice. Your happiness means the world to me. I'll be happy one day. Right now it's not my time. Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I didn't make any of this easy for you. We wouldn't be here in this situation if I had kept my stupid mouth shut. Tell Caitlyn that I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her either. One day you'll look back and thank me. I'm sure I'll see you sometime in the future. Remember what I said you deserve to be happy and I meant it. It's not about me you have to do what's right for you. We'll never know what our future could have been like but that's okay because you were there for me when I needed you the most. Tell Moms, Jude, Mariana, and Jesus that I'm sorry. This was for the best! You're my best friend B. And no matter what happens I'll be in your corner. You showed me what it's like to be in love. I'll never love anyone like I love you. You'll always have that special place in my heart. I love you Foster and don't you forget that! See ya around!_**

**_Love, Callie_**

_As soon as Brandon read the note he felt as he had just lost the most important person in his life. He knows that Callie's thinking about him and his happiness but he didn't even get to say goodbye or at least try to talk her out of leaving. He loved Callie for the woman that she is. Callie changed Brandon's live for the better. She has showed him what it's like to be loved in a way he never thought was possible. Brandon didn't even have to tell her about the baby. This killed him so much knowing that Callie is being selfless again thinking about everyone else's happiness but her own. Moms won't be happy about her leaving and Jude especially won't be either. Callie will always be his one true love. His best friend and no one could never take her place. No matter how much he loved Caitlyn, he'll always love Callie. His love for Caitlyn is different than his love for Callie. He had to go downstairs and tell everyone that Callie had left. But first Brandon needed to break down. Yes, breakdown. For the second time alright maybe third in his life Brandon Foster has broken down. The one person he truly loved is no longer his. He lost the love of his life. It was probably a good thing Callie wasn't there to see it. Brandon knew he had to do what he had to do. He was going to do it for his child but more importantly Callie. It's what she would want. B wants to make her proud._

_Alright, here it is.. I know it's been awhile classes started and what not.. I decided to update. I'm not sure when I'll update again.. Soon hopefully. Please please don't hate me for this. I had to.. It's all part of the plan! I started to tear up half way through writing this. Don't worry Brallie lovers, Brallie isn't over yet.. If that were the case then all hell would break loose. I've got a few things up my sleeve.. Got the ideas brewing. Anyways Happy Reading! I hope you enjoyed it.. I swear Brallie isn't over.. No need to panic.. If I ended Brallie then you guys can shoot me! Haha Got any ideas throw em at me! _


	5. The Truth

_A few months had passed since Brandon had lost the love of his life. He is now back in Boston with Caitlyn. Brandon is doing the best that he can for his child. He knows that he has to do right by his child but he can't help but think of Callie. They finally had a chance to be together but something stopped it from happening. Brandon so badly wanted to talk to Callie to hear her voice again. Brandon never got to tell her about the baby. Brandon was unhappy with the way his life was going. His happiness didn't matter anymore; it was all about his son now. In a few days he would be back in San Diego for Mariana and Jesus' graduation. He hoped that Callie would be there but then again he wasn't too sure if he could face her after everything that happened. _

_Callie was excited to go back home to watch the twins graduation. In a few years it will be Jude graduating. Callie knew that she would probably have to face Brandon, the only man that she'll truly ever love. She knew that Brandon would probably be upset that she left and didn't give him a chance but it was for the best. She couldn't come between Brandon and Caitlyn so she left. She hasn't heard from Brandon since well the day she left. He didn't even try to call which seemed kind of odd. Yes, Callie told him to stay away but she didn't expect him to give in so easily. Callie decided it was time for her to move on seeing as she couldn't just wait around for someone who wasn't hers. Callie started dating Nate, a guy in one of her classes. They had a lot in common. Nate reminded Callie of Brandon in a way. She's not trying to replace Brandon with Nate, that's not even humanly possible even if she tried. No one will ever compare to Brandon. Callie was a nervous wreck seeing as she was bringing Nate home with her. But wasn't by choice not by a long shot. Callie wanted to come alone but Nate wouldn't have it. Mariana was the only one who knew about Nate. The rest of the Foster clan was going to be in for a shock, especially Brandon but she didn't seem to think about it at the time. _

_A few hours later Brandon and Caitlyn pulled up to the Foster house. Caitlyn knew that Brandon was going to have a hard time coming face to face with Callie. Caitlyn was happy that Callie didn't try to come between her and Brandon. Brandon was hers and she wasn't going to let some foster girl come between them. Caitlyn was happy with the way things were going. Brandon has yet to pop the question. Caitlyn knows it will happen, it has to happen right? Brandon has to marry the mother of his child.. There's no way that he can't. Brandon got out of the cab and grabbed their bags while Caitlyn made her way towards the house. Brandon couldn't help but get that nervous feeling he got months ago when he came back to visit._

**"Where is everyone? I guess I'll be going now." **_Brandon shouted to get everyone's attention. Stef came running first while everyone else followed. Brandon looked around hoping to see the one person he wanted to see more than anyone. No such luck Callie isn't here yet._

**"B, it's so good to see you. Why don't you two come sit down. You must be exhausted. How are you feelin' lately Caitlyn?" **_Stef grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled him into the living room. Everyone else seemed to follow."_

**"I'm feelin' alright I guess. I'm just really excited for him to get here already." **_Caitlyn took her hand in Brandon's hand. Brandon seemed a little antsy. He kept looking at the front door waiting for it to open._

**"We're all excited too dear! It's good to have you home."**

**"It's good to be home. I've missed you all." **_Brandon's eyes were still glued to the front door. Stef noticed her son's antsiness she couldn't help but feel like he's trapped in a situation that he doesn't want to be in. She knows that he's going to do the right thing but his son but she knows that no one can replace Callie. His heart belongs to Callie and she knows that Caitlyn knows that. Stef can't help but feel like something isn't right about this situation._

**"B, Callie should be here soon. I know that you haven't seen her since well you know so when she arrives give her some space because she's going to need some time to let this all sink in. Alright?**

**"Wait, you mean she doesn't know about the baby?" **_Brandon was shocked to say the least that his family didn't tell Callie. He thought that they would have. Especially Mariana seeing as Callie and her were pretty close._

**"Well, it's not our news to tell sweetheart. No matter how badly we wanted to tell Callie about the baby we couldn't because you should tell her. Mariana wanted to tell Callie but I told her not to. Son, you're going to have to tell her. I know that it's going to be difficult but she needs to hear it from you." **

**"I understand. I just thought that you guys would have told her by now. But I'll do it even though I hate this."**

**"Dude, can I see you upstairs?" **_Jesus was pretty adamant about this. He wanted to talk to his brother. They needed to talk there's something going on and he doesn't want to ask in front of the rest of the family. _

**"Sure, we'll be right back." **_Brandon and Jesus made their way upstairs to Brandon's room. Brandon didn't know what Jesus wanted but he was glad to be able to get out of there._

_Callie arrived at the Foster residence unsure of how everything would go down. Nate knew about Callie's situation with Brandon and everything that went down. He helped her so much these last few months. Callie had a hard time dealing with her decision to let Brandon go. Nate took Callie's hand and they made their way into the Foster house. Callie opened the door and Jude came running towards her almost knocking her over. Mariana was next she hugged Callie so tight she couldn't breathe. Then followed Stef and Lena they noticed they tall, dark and handsome guy standing behind Callie._

**"Ahem, Cals who is this?" **_Jude questioned Callie not looking away from the mystery guy standing behind his sister. Jude wasn't about to let someone else break his sister's heart, especially with everything that happened with Brandon. _

**"Oh this is Nate my boyfriend." **_Callie started to blush as she told the family. Stef ushered them into the living room. Callie didn't let go of Nate's hand the entire time. She was really nervous. Callie didn't see Brandon when she entered the living but she did see Caitlyn. Callie noticed that she had a little bump a baby bump. Callie didn't know what to think. Her heart began to sink a little thinking about what she could have had with Brandon. That couldn't happen especially not now seeing as there's a baby Foster on the way. Anyways Callie was with Nate._

**"It's nice to meet you. Are you two hungry? I can heat you up some leftovers if you'd like?"**

**"No thanks."**

**"I'm good thank you."**

**"It's good to see you Callie."**

**It's good to see you too Caitlyn. So you're expecting a little one? Congrats"**_ Callie was shocked and hurt at the same time even though she didn't have the right to be. Brandon wasn't hers anymore. She had lost her chance._

**"Yeah, Brandon and I are really excited. I can't believe how fast time is flying by. It's just a matter of time before my baby boy is here. Thank you. You look great!" **_Caitlyn couldn't help but smile on the inside knowing that she ruined Callie's chances of being with Brandon. _

_Meanwhile back upstairs in Brandon's room Jesus and Brandon were talking about everything that was on Brandon's mind. Brandon didn't even know if he could bother Jesus with his problems. It wasn't Jesus's problems so he shouldn't have to deal with this. Jesus could tell that Brandon didn't want to burden him with the things that were happening in his life But Jesus wanted to be there for Brandon._

**"Look Man, I know that you don't want to bother me with what's happening in your life right now but I'm here to listen if you'd like to talk. I know this can't be easy for you. I know that you're doing the right thing for your son and it's killing you not being with the woman you truly love. I have to say that I admire you for standing up and being the man your son will be proud to look up too. I know that coming face to face with Callie won't be easy. But you can do it. As much as I hate to say it she's the one who walked away from you again B. I know that no one not even Caitlyn will be able to compare how you feel about Callie but I'm proud of you."**

**"Thanks Dude, this isn't easy. There's so many times that I've wanted to pick up the phone and call Callie. I wanted to hear that sweet voice of hers again. As much as I want to love Caitlyn like I love Callie I can't. If there wasn't a baby involved I would be with Callie right now instead of being stuck in this hell hole. As long as my son has a good life that's all that matters to me. I don't care if I'm not happy. I'm just scared that when I see Callie she's going to hate me."**

**"Bro, Callie can't hate you. She loves you that is why she let you go. Yes, she didn't know about the baby when she let you go but she thought she was doing the right thing. Even if she did know about the baby she wouldn't have let you walk away from him. Callie's got to be the most selfless woman that I know. Mariana told me that when Callie first left she was having a hard time coming to terms with the decision she made. Seeing as she walked away from you again and as much as she hated herself for doing it she knew that she couldn't come between you and Caitlyn. She had her chance and she blew it. Callie's never going to stop loving you. I know for a fact that Callie will support you."**

**"Callie and I were going to be happy. Before I found out about the baby I had made my decision but then it all came crashing down. Callie's the most amazing woman that I know. I guess we should go back downstairs. It's time to face the music."**

_Brandon and Jesus made their way back downstairs to the living room. Brandon didn't know that Callie had arrived let alone with someone. Jesus knew that this can't be easy for Brandon knowing that he can't be with the one who makes him happy. Jesus's proud of Brandon for stepping up and being a man about this whole situation. Brandon and Jesus entered the living room to see Callie talking to Mariana and Jude. Brandon immediately noticed the guy sitting next to Callie holding her hand. Brandon's heart broke at the sight of seeing Callie with another guy._

**"Ahem!" **_Jesus decided to break up the conversations happening in the room. He marched over to Callie and gave her a big ole bear hug. Jesus could tell that this was really hard for Callie. Being back in this house, seeing the one man she'll ever truly love. Jesus knows that no matter what no guy will ever to be able to replace what Callie feels for his brother._

**"Hey Cals!" **_Brandon didn't even know what to do at this point. He was scared and nervous that Callie may try and runaway for a third time. Brandon walked over to Callie and hugged her. Neither one of them wanted to let go. They both still felt something. The sparks were still there, there's no denying it. _

**"Hey B! It's so good to see you. It's been awhile."**

**"It sure has." **_Brandon and Callie were both getting lost in each other's eyes. Brandon knew that he was always going to love Callie no matter what. He wishes that Callie was the one he was with but it can't happen now. Callie knows that it doesn't matter how much she loves Brandon they can never be together especially not with a child in the mix. _

**"I think we need to talk."**

**"Yeah, you're right. We'll be back in a little bit." **_Brandon walked over to the table to find his keys. He knew that Caitlyn wasn't happy about this but he needed to talk to Callie. Brandon looked over to see Callie kissing whoever this guy she brought home with her was. Caitlyn tried to stop Brandon from leaving but it was no use. _

_Brandon and Callie made their way towards the car. The ride it's self was silent. You could hear a pin drop, that's how quiet it was. Brandon was dreading this conversation. He didn't want to do this. It was too much for the both of them. Why couldn't they just runaway and never look back? Oh that's right because Brandon had to be stupid and he got Caitlyn pregnant. Brandon finally put the car in park and shut off the engine. Callie didn't seem to notice. Brandon couldn't help but think about how amazing she looked. _

**"Callie? We're here."**

**"Oh sorry. I didn't realize that you had stopped the car."**

**"Shall we go for a walk and talk?" **_Brandon was kind of hesitant knowing that this isn't going to be easy for either one of them._

**"Sure. Let's go." **_Callie knew that she needed to stay strong and not give into her feelings for Brandon. She couldn't do that now especially with a baby in the mix. It wasn't fair to that innocent child._

_Brandon and Callie both made their way out of the car and headed towards the beach. It was a beautiful night. It definitely wasn't like New York or Boston, it was home. Neither one of them knew where to start. This was going to be awkward no matter how the conversation began. _

**"I should probably say congratulations Brandon. You're going to make an incredible father. Your son is one lucky kid. Honestly, I don't even know what to think. I'm shocked I never expected for things to end up this way. I'm sorry about everything." **_Callie felt like she was on the verge of crying. There was no stopping the tears from coming out. This hurt way too much. Callie's heart was breaking and there was no fixing it._

**"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I know I didn't expect for any of this to happen. Thank you Callie. That means a lot coming from you. I have to say I've been dreading this conversation since the day you left. I thought someone in the family would have told you. But they didn't they said that they thought I should be the one to tell you. When I found out about the baby I felt as if my whole world was crashing. I had come to a decision before she told me. I was going to choose to be with you. It's always been you but that can't happen now. There were so many times that I just wanted to pick up the phone and call but I didn't because you asked me not too." **_Callie interrupted Brandon before he couldn't finish what he was saying. _

**"B, listen, I know what I said in the letter and I meant everything I said. Deep down I wanted you to come after me but you didn't because you were respecting my wishes. I just hoped that you wouldn't listen to me this one time, but who am I kidding you did. It was the hardest decision of my life. I didn't want to do it but I knew I couldn't ruin the happiness you shared with Caitlyn." **_The tears started to flow so fast that it seemed like a river was being built from Callie's tears. Callie was hurting so much; she didn't know loving someone so much could hurt this bad. It seems like every time she's with Brandon she can let those walls down. She can't even let those walls down with Nate. She's never let him see her cry. But with Brandon it's different. She wants to feel safe and loved and when she's with Brandon she feels all of that and more. _

**"Shh, Callie it's okay. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I never meant for any of this to happen. Callie I know that this isn't easy but I can't lose you from my life not again. It hurt too much the first time. I didn't know how seeing you again would be. You know that I'm always going to be here for you right?" **_Brandon just sat there holding Callie wiping away those tears like he's done so many times before. It killed him to see this happening. He never meant for any of this to happen. This was his entire fault. He and Callie could be happy right now but instead they're miserable. _

**"I know that. I didn't know this would be so hard. I thought it would get easier but it's not. I'm always going to love you. That's never going to change. It doesn't matter how hard I try I just can't stop loving you. If I stop loving you then that means that I've lost you."**

**"I feel the same way. So you've found someone new? As long as you're happy that's all that matters. You're happy right?" **

**"If you want to call it that."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I feel like I'm in a relationship with another Liam. This isn't what I want. I want to be with you but I can't. It's wrong."**

**"What do you mean you feel like you're in a relationship with another Liam. Did he hurt you Callie? I'll kill him." **_Brandon was getting all protective of Callie. Callie loved that about Brandon how he would go from a loving Brandon to a very protective Brandon in spilt second. Callie didn't want to burden Brandon with everything he had enough to worry about._

**"Before you go all Hulk on me calm down. It's not your job to protect me anymore Brandon. You have enough to worry about."**

**"Callie, what's going on?" **_Brandon was now truly concerned about what was going on with the woman he loved. The only woman he'll ever love._

**"Nate that's his name. Ahh he's a good guy. But he can be violent sometimes. He has hit me but it's nothing I can't handle. I care about him but I don't love him. He's had a hard life. So I can't blame him for being angry and violent sometimes. Anyways, I shouldn't do the things that I do to make him mad. If I try to leave him he'll just find me and hurt me again and it will be even worse. I can't tell anyone because he's loved by everyone and no one will believe me. I've tried to leave him but as you can see he's not letting me out of his sight. I had to convince him that I wouldn't run so I could come talk to you. I was supposed to come back alone but he didn't trust me so he thought it would be best that he tagged along. You can't tell anyone about this Brandon. You have to promise me that you won't try to take things into your own hands. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. You have a family to think about. I can handle Nate." **_Callie could tell that Brandon was beyond pissed about what she had just told him. _

**"I'll kill him Callie. I'm not going to sit back and watch him hurt you. I love you too much to let anyone hurt you. I don't give a damn if this asshole has had a hard life that doesn't give him the right to hit you. Callie, I'll help you leave him. I won't take things into my hands this time but if he lays one finger on you again I can't promise anything then. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm so sorry this happened." **

**"It's okay. This is one of the reasons why I love you so damn much. You're always protective of those you love. I wish we could just runaway and never look back but that's not even a possibility anymore."**

**"You and I could run away if you really want to. We can make this work. I won't ever hurt you Callie. I won't ever leave you."**

**"Do you hear yourself right now? Brandon we can runaway you have a child to think about. I'm not important, you need to be there for your child. I'll figure something out."**

**"Listen, what if we can still be together and I can still be a part of my child's life? We could make this work Callie. I know that we can. We can do anything as long as we're together."**

**"B, it won't work. We can run away with your child I don't think Caitlyn would be too happy about that. As much as I'd love to run away with you we can't you have a child to think about. I promise you I'll figure something out but for the time being I'm stuck."**

**"I don't wanna go back ever. If we go back that means that I'll never get to hold you again like this. Callie, he didn't something else to you didn't him? Please tell me he didn't well you know." **_Brandon was now getting concerned about what is going on in Callie's life. If he had raped her then it's his fault because he didn't try to stop Callie from leaving. He let her go. He has no one to blame but himself for the situation Callie is in._

**"Yes, he did rape me. I tried to stop him but it was no use he's stronger than me. I wish he didn't but he didn't. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. There are no other guys out there like you Brandon. They're all like Liam." **

**"This is my entire fault. If I had stopped you from leaving none of this would have happened. I'm never letting you go. Not now not ever. I can't let you go. If I do I may never see you again. I can't let that happen."**

_Back at the Foster house everyone was doing their own thing. Jesus and Jude were upstairs playing video games. Mariana and Lexi were upstairs gossiping. Stef and Lena were in the kitchen talking about the events that had just occurred in their house. That left Nate and Caitlyn in the living room alone. _

**"What are you doing here?" **_Caitlyn questioned bitterly. She wasn't happy about Brandon talking to Callie about whatever. She couldn't believe that Nate was here now. Could things get any worse?_

**"Ahh, I don't think that's any of your business." **_Nate wasn't happy about seeing Caitlyn either. He came here to make sure Callie didn't try to run again. Nate knew that he would hurt this family if Callie had told anyone. She better not be telling that "Mr. Know It All" anything. If she did there would be hell to pay._

**"Are you trying to ruin everything for me? This isn't fair you shouldn't be here." **_Caitlyn started to get loud not giving a damn if anyone could hear her. But no one seemed to care or they weren't paying attention. _

**"Quiet down before they all hear you. Callie's my girlfriend so it's only right that I'm here. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I know your little secret. I know that you're scared I'm going to tell everyone right? Now, I'm not that stupid it would ruin things for me too."**

**"You better not tell anyone. If this does come out I will kill you.. Got it. I can't lose Brandon. I won't lose him to that stupid bitch."**

**"What if he does find out?"**

**"It won't because I'm not saying anything and neither are you."**

**"I don't think Brandon would be too happy to find out that this kid isn't his do you? He's not going to want to be with you after that."**

**"You better shut up. If that happens you'll lose Callie because they'll go running back to each other. Brandon will not find out that this isn't his son. I can't let that happen."**

**"I don't think I'll lose Callie if Mr. Perfect finds out that this isn't his son. Callie and I have come to an understanding. I'm not about to let you try to pass this kid off as Foster's. Not happening you hear me?"**

**"Oh you don't have a say. You don't have proof that he's not the father. Once the baby is born and Brandon looks into his son's eyes he'll never leave us. Once we're married there's no way he'll divorce me."**

**"Oh you can't be so sure about that. I could always get a DNA test done to prove it. I wouldn't be so sure about that. He could very well end up leaving you when and if he finds out your little secret."**

**"No it won't happen. He's already too attached to his son. He won't leave."**

**"Yeah, he will. He's not going to stick around and raise some kid that isn't his. Foster may be attached but he'll just be heart broken and still leave your ass."**

_Brandon and Callie decided that they needed to get back. As much as Callie wanted to stay in Brandon's arms she wasn't feelin' too well and all she wanted to was sleep. She didn't want to have to face Nate tonight though. Brandon wanted to stay and never leave but it was time to get back to reality. It was a long day and they needed to face the music. He wanted to be with Callie but he knew it couldn't happen at least not yet. Brandon kissed Callie one last time knowing that he may never get the chance to do that again. Callie was terrified about what could happen next. Would Nate be able to tell that she told Brandon everything? Would he hurt everyone she's ever cared about? Brandon and Callie finally arrived back at the house. They entered the house only to see Caitlyn and Nate arguing about something. It seemed to be pretty serious. Nate nor Caitlyn noticed that Brandon and Callie had arrived back to the house._

**"What's going on in here?" **_Brandon questioned. Which made both Caitlyn and Nate jump. Callie noticed that something was up. But what could these two possibly be fighting about? Did they know each other, if so how? Caitlyn and Nate weren't sure how much their significant others had heard. _

_Oh damn.. The cat's out of the bag now.. The only question is when will Callie and Brandon find out? That's if they didn't already hear their secret. Will Brandon stay with Caitlyn if he finds out the baby's not his? There's more drama coming especially between Callie and Nate.. Oh Nate's another Liam.. Haha. Sorry.. I had to do this.. I hope you like it! Please review.. I don't think that's asking for too much. As the writer, it keeps me writing more.. And if I don't get any reviews then the longer I'll wait to update. It's all up to you. Happy Reading!_


	6. Lies, More Lies, Honesty & Goodbyes

_Brandon and Callie both looked at Caitlyn and Nate waiting for answers. Both Nate and Caitlyn were terrified that their secret had been exposed but they weren't sure if they did hear them or not. If they didn't there's no need to expose their secret but if they did hear they were in some deep shit to say the least. Brandon began to grow very impatient he hated the fact that they were taking so damn long to answer. Callie couldn't help but think about how she told Brandon what was going on and telling him could hurt those she loved more than life its self._

**"Is someone going to speak? What is going on here? We're waiting for some answers." **_Brandon was not happy right now.. He knew that something was going on and he would know if they were lying. He's an expert when it comes to telling if people are lying to him or anyone else for that matter._

**"Babe, it's nothing.. It's nothing to worry about." **_Caitlyn tried to play it off as cool and collected as she could. She prayed to God that Brandon believed her but she knew that he wasn't stupid. She didn't want to tell him the truth that's for sure because she sure as hell would lose him now. She wasn't going to let that happen even if she had to pretend that this kid was his._

**"Don't play games with me this isn't nothing. I'm NOT stupid Caitlyn. What has you two so worked up?" **_Brandon was starting to get pissed. He wasn't a damn fool. One thing he couldn't stand was liars. He wasn't about to tolerate it from the mother of his child. That phrase made Brandon cringe on the inside. It's not that he didn't love her but she'll never be his Callie._

**"Nate, what the hell is going on? Since she won't give us answers you better give us an answer. And don't try to bullshit your way out of this one. I'm not having it." **_Callie was getting more furious and more furious by the second she felt as if she could explode. She wants to leave Nate but that damn next to impossible right now. She's stuck with someone who abuses her time and time again and not to mention the other things that he does to her. Callie feels like he's going to be able to tell that she's told someone._

**"Oh come on Callie, why should I have to tell you anything? It's not like you tell me everything. It's only fair and you know it. I don't have to answer to you."**

**"What the hell is your problem?"**

**"I'm tired, so I'm going to get my coat and leave. I'll see you later."**

As Nate walked out of the living room and Callie followed him to find out what the hell is going on. She wasn't having this shit not tonight. After everything Nate has done to her he owes her some answers. So that left Caitlyn and Brandon alone in the living room. Brandon was still worked up on what he had just walked in on. Yes, he had just had the most wonderful time with Callie but then he had to come home to his crap. No he wasn't having it he wasn't in the mood. Especially after he found out what that asshole had done to Callie. Meanwhile back upstairs in Callie's room, she waited for some answers and she wasn't buying his bullshit.

**"What the hell is going on? And don't give me anymore bullshit. You got that?"**

**"You have no right to demand answers you stupid bitch. You told that idiot didn't you? I told you not to say anything but you don't seem to fricken listen to me. You're going to pay for that I promise you. But right now I'm leaving.." **_Nate then grabs Callie's arm making sure that she understands what he's saying. He's not going to let this go. He'll make Callie pay for this in due time that's a promise he intends to keep. He's not about to let Callie ruin the good things in his life. __**"I promise you one thing sweetheart this isn't over and I'm not going to let you off the hook. You'll pay for the consequences. You're mine and don't you forget that. Sleep tight Callie. I'll be seeing you in the morning,"**__Nate whispered the last few statements not letting go of Callie's arm. He had the grip so tight Callie thought her wrist was going to break. Nate walked out of Callie's door and down the stairs and out the door. Nate was going to sleep well tonight. _

_After Nate made his departure from the Foster's house Callie broke down in her room on the floor. She couldn't believe this was happening again. This was worse than the situation with Liam. She was trapped and she felt like she was never going to be able to escape the wrath of Nate. Callie sat in the corner of her room with her knees held up to her chest, crying like she's never cried before. But that's probably an understatement to say the least. Callie's cried so much the last couple of days that it was becoming part of her daily routine. Meanwhile back downstairs Brandon and Caitlyn were still in the living room. Brandon knew that Caitlyn was lying to his face and he wasn't going to have it._

**"Are you going to tell me what I walked in on earlier or am I just going to have to guess?"**

**"Brandon, Look, it's nothing. I don't know how many dang times I have to tell you that. Why can't you just take my word for it? Huh?"**

**"I can tell when someone's lying to me. You're lying to me right now. I'm not going to have it. Why can't you just tell me the God damn truth? I'm not asking for too much. How can you expect me to marry you if this is what you're going to do? And you wonder why I don't want to get married. Yes, we're having a child together but that doesn't mean that I have to marry you. You think that everything's all perfect when it's not. You may be able to pretend damn it. But I can't do it anymore. You're not the same person I first met, you've change and it's not for the better. You want me to love you in a way that I can't."**

**"You're the one who is unbelievable Brandon. All you're thinking about is your fucking self. We have a son together and he deserves to have a good life. If you think that I'm just letting you go that easy you've got another thing coming. It's like you don't give a damn about your son. If I can't have you then I'm sure as hell not going to let Callie have you." **_Caitlyn wasn't going to let go of Brandon that easily. He may not know that the child she's carrying isn't his but what he doesn't know won't kill him. She's not going to let Callie steal her man, she's already tried that and if she thinks she can have Brandon then she's got another thing coming. _

**"You've got to be kidding me. Don't you dare bring Callie into this. I don't know who you think you are to say this shit but you've got no right. This has nothing to do with Callie. I haven't been happy with you in a long time so don't even try to blame our problems on Callie. Our son does deserve a good life and I tend on giving him one but that doesn't mean I have to marry you. I plan on doing right by my son and frankly I don't need to marry you in order to do that. You think that it's all about you and you got it all wrong. I've put my happiness on the line for our son. I've tried to make this work time and time again but it's not working and I think we both know that. Really if I didn't care about our son why is it that everything I've done is for him huh? Answer that one Caitlyn." **_Brandon was now getting fed up with Caitlyn's games. All he wanted to do was call it a night and never wake up again. He just wanted Caitlyn to leave he didn't want to deal with this anymore tonight. He would deal with this tomorrow maybe. Brandon couldn't believe the nerve of Caitlyn trying to blame their current issues in their relationship on Callie. She definitely is unbelievable._

**"I can't deal with you right now. I'm going to leave and we'll talk about this tomorrow when you aren't so damn crabby. I hate it when you're like this, you're not thinking clearly Brandon. You need to get your shit together and if you don't I won't allow you anywhere near my son." **_Caitlyn knew that this would damn well piss him off because she doesn't care. Caitlyn had him right where she wanted him. If she has her way she'll have Brandon all to herself and there will be no stopping her when that happens if it does occur._

**"I can't deal with you anymore. You're ridiculous. I can't believe you're threating me with not being able to see my son if I don't do what you what when you want. I guess you want it your way right? Well, you're not always going to get every damn thing you want in life that's not how it works. If you end up trying to take my son away I will take you to court and I will fight for custody and I'll make sure you'll never see him again. Now, I think you should go. You can show yourself out. **_Brandon had enough for one day. Brandon just wanted to go to sleep and forget about what had happened the last couple of hours. Caitlyn's crazy if she thinks she can get away with trying to take their son away from him. He has rights damn it. Brandon made his way upstairs as Caitlyn made her way out the door. __**"I finally have Brandon right where I want him. He'll be with me forever and no one will be able to stop me. There's no way he'll screw up his chances of being a part of his son's life." **__Caitlyn couldn't help but think of what could be when she gets her way._

_Brandon made his way upstairs and was heading towards his room but then he heard what sounded like crying coming from Callie's room. That's the one thing he didn't want to hear more than anything, Callie didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy not miserable. Brandon wanted to go to bed but something told him to go to Callie's room. Brandon entered Callie's room without knocking, he knew that Callie wouldn't have let him come in even if he had knocked. As Brandon walked into Callie's room, it was dark and he couldn't see a dang thing. He noticed Callie sitting over in the corner with her knees up to her chest crying uncontrollable. Brandon's heart broke seeing the woman that he loved in so much pain. Callie must have not have heard Brandon come in because as soon as he knelt down to her level she jumped a little._

**"Callie, what's wrong?" **_Brandon was truly concerned now he wanted to know what had Callie so upset. Brandon forgot all about his problems with Caitlyn. Brandon instantly thought about Callie and what she needed. Brandon wasn't going to push but he knew that he wouldn't have to push Callie into telling him what was wrong. Brandon had all night if she needed all night to get it out. Brandon lifted Callie's chin so her eyes were level with his and his heart broke even more seeing so much hurt from Callie. Brandon then wiped the tears from her face. He wishes the rest of the world would disappear._

**"It's late you should go to bed B. We'll talk about this tomorrow." **_Callie didn't want Brandon to see her like this he had already seen enough of her like this the last few days. He didn't need to deal with her problems he had enough to worry about. Callie didn't want to tell him what happened with Nate that would only fuel the fire even more. _

**"Cals, look I know that it's late and I can see that something's wrong and I want to help you. I have all night. We can take as long as you need. I understand that you don't want to talk about this right now but I won't be able to sleep seeing as you have something that's bothering you. I want to help you but I'm not going to push you because I know that you'll come to me when you're ready. I'll go if you want me too. Just know that I love you and that will never change. **_Brandon got up from where he sat and kissed Callie's forehead and walked out the door._

**"Wait!" **_Callie didn't want to keep things from him and she didn't want to be alone at least not tonight. Brandon stopped in his tracks and walked back towards Callie and looked down at her._

**"Yes?"**

**"I don't wanna be alone tonight."**

**"Are you saying what I think you're saying Ms. Jacob?" **_Brandon was getting all flirty. He knew that he probably shouldn't be doing that right now but he couldn't help himself it just came out._

**"I'm serious. I don't wanna be alone. Right now isn't the time for joking round."**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."**

**"Don't leave me." **_Callie felt as if she was going to break down again. She had to be strong but she couldn't bring herself to be strong like everyone expected her to. Everyone expected her to be strong everyone accept for Brandon that is. When he's around Callie can just let it all out without having to worry about anything. With Brandon she knows that she's safe._

**"I would never leave you even if I tried. You're stuck with me. How about we go back to my room? That way we'll be alone. I know that Mariana is out or whatever but if she comes back then I'll have to leave. What do you say?**

**"What about your moms?"**

**"Don't worry about that. Right now you need me and I intend on being there for you."**

**"Alright, but if we get in trouble you're taking the blame Mister."**

**"Whatever you say.. But we're not going to get in trouble. We're adults and we can make our own decisions."**

**"Your moms have a rule about the opposite sex staying in the room overnight."**

**"Maybe so but who cares. What are they going to do ground me?" **_Brandon let out a little chuckle trying to lighten up the mood. Without waiting for Callie to answer Brandon pulled her to her feet and the headed towards his room._

_Brandon took Callie's hand in his hand and made his way to his room. Once inside Brandon let go of Callie's hand. As soon as the two of them had entered the room it's like their problems had disappeared. Brandon closed the door and locked it that way there would be no interruptions. Brandon also shut off his phone he didn't need to deal with anymore drama tonight. Callie on the other hand knew that tonight wasn't over by a long shot. She knew that she had to tell Brandon about her altercation with Nate earlier. Yes, he was going to be pissed but she wasn't going to keep this from him. Brandon noticed Callie fidgeting a little.. He knew that something was definitely wrong. Neither one of them would be asleep til Callie told Brandon what happened. Brandon went over and sat next to Callie._

**"Babe, what's wrong?" **_Brandon was now really starting to panic he didn't know what could possibly be bothering Callie. Did this have to do with whatever's going on between the two of them? Did this have to do with Nate? Brandon then stopped and knew exactly what was bothering Callie. One word. Nate._

**"Ahh, promise me that you're not going anywhere? I can't lose you." **_Callie was really worried about what's going to happen when Brandon found out. She couldn't lose him. _

**"I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere, not tonight, tomorrow, a month or even a year from now. You're stuck with me. You're never going to lose me Callie. I can promise you that. Does this have something to do with Nate?" **_Brandon turned towards Callie so he could see her face. He then took her hands as he was saying all of this. He meant every single word too. He wasn't going anywhere. When Brandon asked her about Nate he looked into her eyes and knew the answer._

**"Yes." **_Callie then started to cry even harder she couldn't control it anymore. She didn't want to wake anyone up. It was bad enough Brandon was still up. This is her problem and her problem alone. She hated that she's become such a burden. Next thing Callie knew Brandon was holding her and she never wanted to let go._

**"Callie, what happened? Please tell me." **_Brandon knew that he probably already knew the answer to that but he needed some clarification. He hated seeing Callie like this. Hadn't she been through enough? Brandon didn't let go of Callie and he wasn't going to._

**"After everything happened and he came upstairs to get his coat, I followed him. I wanted answers. I knew that we weren't going to get any answers from Caitlyn. I came right out and asked him what was going on and he told me that I didn't have the right to demand answers. He then figured out that I told you everything. Then he proceeded to say that he was going to make me pay. As he said the last few things to me he grabbed my wrist. His grip got tighter and tighter as he got angrier. Nate told me that there would be consequences for telling you everything. He seems to think I'm a piece of property. He'll be back tomorrow morning. There's no telling what the hell he's going to do. I guess I better get a good night's sleep seeing as it could be my last. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to drag you into this; you've got more important things to worry about. If this is my last night then I just want to fall asleep in your arms. **_Callie was able to get that out without a single tear which shocked her. Callie didn't dare look Brandon in the eyes. There's no telling what could happen now. She wished that she could take it all back. But it's a little too late for that. _

**"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. I can't believe he would do something like this. I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I promise you that much. How's your wrist? Callie, he's never going to touch you again. You're safe you're not going anywhere you hear me? I won't let that happen. Right now let's get some sleep. It's been a long day that I wish I could forget for the most part. **_Brandon was beyond pissed right now. Who the hell did he think he is? Brandon wasn't going to let anything happen to Callie anymore. Right now he just wanted to forget about everything and hold the woman he'll only love in his arms._

**"What's wrong Brandon? What did Caitlyn do?" **_Callie knew something was up. She needed to know. Okay well she didn't need to know but she wanted to know. Callie wished that she could read his mind right now._

**"What didn't she do? I can't deal with her anymore. I just can't do it." **_Brandon didn't want to talk about Caitlyn anymore but he wanted to tell Callie seeing as she told him and he wasn't going to keep things from her._

**"What happened?"**

**"Oh well you know. She's trying to make sure that I don't leave her. She's using my own son against m. Telling me that if I don't get my shit together. In other words if I leave her she'll take my son away from me. I can tell you right now if she pulls that card on me, I'll take her ass to court and fight for full custody of him making sure she loses her rights. She then tried to blame our relationship issues on you. This isn't about you no offense or anything but I was not happy long before this. She's trapped me and she thinks that just because she's pregnant with my child that I'll have to marry her. I came right out and told her that I wasn't marrying her. Then she tried to tell me that our son deserves a good life and I told her that it will happen but it doesn't mean I have to marry her. I'm doing right by my son but I'm not going to marry her. I would like to keep the little dignity that I have left thank you very much. Oh I asked her about what the hell was going on between her and Nate and she said it was nothing. She was lying so that's how it all started." **_Brandon was relieved to get that all out in the open. Brandon was glad he could confide in Callie. That's something he's never been able to do with Caitlyn hell he couldn't even do that with Talya. _

**"She can't do that. Who the hell does she think she is? You're that child's father damn it. She wasn't get away with this. We'll make sure of it Brandon. Thank you for telling me, I'm glad that you did. You've always been there for me now it's my turn. I love you B."**

**"I have no idea. We'll make sure of it huh? What are you saying? I didn't want to keep things from you. That's not how I want our relationship to be. I love you too!"**

**"You know what I mean. Stop putting way too much into this. Brandon, we're not in a relationship. We can't be you know that. You need to be there for your son and even if you don't marry her, you need to make sure he's safe B. If you won't do it for your son. Do it for me, please?"**

**"Callie, we can be together. There's nothing standing in our way.. Don't you want to be together?"**

**"Of course I do, more than anything in the world but right now you have to think about what's best for your son. You're wrong Nate is standing in our way and so is Caitlyn. There's no way in hell he's going to let me go, you know that. And Caitlyn sure as hell won't let you go. Brandon, listen, I love you, I really do but please understand that it's in everyone's best interests that we aren't together." **_Callie hated doing this to Brandon but she couldn't jeopardize his chances of being a part of his son's life. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if that were to happen. Maybe they could be together in the future. But that's a big maybe. Especially since Nate wasn't going to stop and he was going to make sure she'd pay for what she's done. Callie will do anything to keep those she loves safe._

**"Alright, I understand what you're saying. I may not agree with this but I guess I have no choice but to accept it. Callie, please be careful when it comes to Nate there's no telling what he could do next. That scares me half to death. I love you too and that will never change. Even if we can't be together for the rest of our lives I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. I know I need to do what's best for my son but I'm not marrying that crazy psychotic bitch. No way. I'd rather die and go to hell than do that. Good night Beautiful."**

**"Good night B!" **_Callie and Brandon finally got everything out in the open. Brandon kissed Callie good night. The two of them laid in bed in each other's arms for what could be the last night for who knows how long. _

_Callie was sound asleep in Brandon's arms, but she was having a terrifying nightmare it scared the hell out of her. Brandon of course slept through it. He wouldn't even wake up if there was an earthquake. Callie however woke up in a cold sweat. That was the most terrifying nightmare she's had to date. Of course it was about Nate coming after those she loved. Callie knew that she couldn't put them in anymore danger than she already had. She knew what she had to do. Callie needed to leave and this time for good. Callie kissed Brandon one last time before getting up and going back to her room to gather her belonging so she could leave. As much as she didn't want to she knew that she needed to. Callie yet again left Brandon another note. She knew it would kill him but deep down she knew that he knew that she needed to do this not only for herself but for him and everyone else she loved. Callie left that night not knowing if she'd ever see Brandon again. _

_Oh shit! I did it again.. Haha.. Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews. You're all so amazing! Thank You! However it has come to my attention that some people don't like the way I'm doing my story. I don't mean to sound mean or anything but it's MY story. I don't appreciate being told that I shouldn't be writing it the way that I'm writing it and that if I don't make Brallie happen then I should stop writing. I'm sorry but last time I checked I was the writer. Brallie will happen.. They're destined to be together but you gotta have some ups and downs along the way. What's a story without drama? NOT a good one. It can't be all lovey dovey. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I'm doing my story then you shouldn't be reading it. I enjoy writing. I don't have to be writing. I do it because I feel like it. But it's the reviews like that make me want to stop writing altogether but that's the last thing I want to do. I have so many ideas as you can see. Brallie will be the end game I promise but they can't be together right now. I have my reasons for doing this. Anyways, I appreciate those of you who appreciate my story. Thank you again! Hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea when I'll update again! Busy with classes and studying.. Oh I also gotta keep up with my baseball team and that takes a lot out of me! I guess maybe I'll update depending on how many reviews I receive. _


	7. The Beginning Of A Bumpy Road

_Brandon woke up in the middle of the night unaware that Callie was leaving yet again but this time for good. He couldn't help but have this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a good feeling either. Brandon noticed that Callie wasn't lying beside him anymore. Brandon felt as if he should go see where she went. As he was getting up he noticed what looked like a letter addressed to him. Brandon picked it up and noticed that it was Callie's handwriting. Brandon felt like his world was crashing down on him again._

**_Dear Brandon,_**

**_I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone else. If you're reading this I will be gone on my way to who knows where. I've endangered your lives and I had to leave for the safety of those that I love. It kills me to have to do this but I had to do it. I can't let him hurt you and if I stay he'll end up doing just that. You have a son to think about B, and I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking how could I do this again right? B, listen, Nate's dangerous and the only way I can keep you, Jude and everyone safe is to leave. Don't worry about me. Nate will never find me as neither will you. I know that you're going to want to come after me but you can't do that. You have to stay and fight for your son. If you won't do it for him please do it for me. He deserves to have one parent who will love him unconditionally. Maybe one day I can come back but right now I can't do that. This is killing me more than you know. I told myself I wouldn't do this again but here I am doing what I've always done. I didn't want to leave again, I really didn't want to but I couldn't stay and let him hurt you and anyone else for that matter. As much as I want you to come after me, you can't. You just can't Brandon. Keep your son safe, can you do that for me? When I do come back I'll come find you okay..? I'll always love you.. Thank you for being there for me when I need you. I know that I'm being selfish as Jude would say but I'm doing what's best for you, myself, Jude and everyone else. I'll be safe. There's no need to worry. Well, this is goodbye for now. I love you Brandon Foster! Take care of yourself._**

**_Love,_**

**_Callie_**

_Brandon couldn't believe this was happening again. He felt his knees begin to buckle beneath him. He knew that Callie thought that she's doing the right thing but he didn't want her to go. They could have fought this battle together. He didn't want to let her go again. He'd be dammed if he let her slip away again. Brandon knew that Callie doesn't want him chasing after her but he can't let her go again. He'll protect her. Brandon threw on some jeans, t-shirt, socks and shoes and ran out his room and down the stairs. As Brandon reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed that Callie hadn't left yet he felt some sense of relief. Callie was sitting in the corner looking dazed and confused. It broke his heart seeing her like this. Callie didn't notice that Brandon was walking over to her that's how out of it she seemed to be. Once Brandon made his way to Callie he knelt down to where she sat and looked at her with so much concern in his eyes. He was glad she didn't leave; he was relieved he wasn't going to lose her again. Brandon just held Callie he wasn't letting her go. He knew that she would try to leave but not if he could help it._

**"Callie, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this I promise. I'm not letting you leave me again."**

**"I can't stay, I have to leave Brandon. I can't put everyone in danger. I've done enough damage as it is. Please you need to understand." **_Callie was on the verge of tears she swore to herself that she wouldn't cry again but she couldn't help it. She hated hurting Brandon like this but she couldn't let him put his life in danger when he has a son to think about. That would make Callie selfish and she wasn't going to do that. If she stayed she'd be hurting those she loved and if she left she'd be hurting them too. There was no win win in this situation. The only one who would win is Nate._

**"Cals, if you think I'm letting you slip away again you've got it all wrong sweetheart. I can't lose you again. I won't let that happen, you hear me. I've lost you one too many times before and I'll be dammed if I let it happen again. I know that you're thinking that you're doing the right thing but you're not. I love you and even though we can't be together for many reasons right now doesn't mean that I'm ever going to stop loving you." **_Callie wasn't looking at Brandon she couldn't bring herself to do that. She knew that if she did she wouldn't end up leaving but she had to. But Brandon noticed that Callie wouldn't look at him so he lifted her chin up so he could see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers. When he looked into her eyes he noticed the sadness and hurt, it broke his heart that she felt like she needed to run to keep everyone safe. Brandon didn't need protection. If anyone needs protection it would be Nate. Anyways, his parents are cops so everyone would be safe but look at what happened when Stef and Mike went into that house, his mom almost died. But Brandon knew that nothing would happen to anyone. _

**"B, you're not listening I can't stay. You're not losing me I just need to leave til I can figure out what to do next. I'll be back I promise but I do need to go. I need you to understand that. I hate having to do this but it's something I need to do. Please Babe, you gotta let me go. I'll be back. I promise I'm coming back. We can figure out what to do when I return but I have to go."**

**"My parents are cops Cal, you don't need to run because of this arrogant asshole. They or I won't let anything happen to you. If you think I'm letting you walk out on me again think again. Come on Cals, you need to stay. I need you more than ever now."**

**"You're not making this easy Foster, you know that? I'm not running I'm doing what's best at least for now.. I can't bring people into the mess that I've made. B, you'll be fine til I return. It's not like I'll be gone forever. I'm coming back. You're making this very difficult. Please don't." **_Callie was cut off by Brandon kissing her. She knew that he wasn't giving up not this time but she wasn't going to stay and put everyone's lives in danger more than she already had. Brandon wasn't making this easy… Callie so badly wanted to give in but she knew that she couldn't._

**"Look, you're going to have to kill me in order to get out of here. I don't think you have it in you. I love you so dang much and I'm not letting you leave me again. I know that you say this isn't forever but I'm not taking that chance. If I have to stay awake for the rest of my life to make sure you don't leave then so be it."**

**"B, don't. I have to go please." **_Here came the water works. Callie just couldn't hold it in any longer she needed to let it out. Callie knew deep down that Brandon would do anything for her but she couldn't risk it. Right then Brandon got to his feet. _**"What are you doing?"**

**"I'll be right back. Can I trust you not to run off on me again? Give me two minutes. I'll be right back."**

**"Yes." **_Callie knew that she could run but that would only make him follow her and she couldn't have that. She needed to figure something else out. Brandon kissed her and made his way upstairs._

_As Brandon made his way upstairs he felt Callie alone knowing that she could very well run but he knew that she wouldn't she told him that she wouldn't and he believed her. If he did think she would run he wouldn't have gone upstairs. Brandon got to his room took his duffelbag and started to repack it. If Callie wasn't staying than he wasn't either. Wherever Callie went he was going. He knew that Callie wouldn't stay so he's going with her. This is something he needs to do. Yes, Caitlyn may be furious but he will be there for his son. But right now he needed to be there for Callie. Brandon told Callie he would be back in two minutes and those two minutes were almost. He made sure he had everything. Left his moms a note saying he would be back soon, but not getting into details. Then he made his way downstairs with bag in hand and ready to leave with Callie._

_Callie really wasn't paying attention. She had no idea that Brandon was planning on leaving with her. If she knew that she would have left by now so he couldn't follow her. Callie hoped that he would hurry up whatever he was doing. Brandon finally made his way downstairs to Callie's direction. Callie didn't know what to say she didn't even know what to think. She was speechless. This only made her love him that much more!_

**"What do you think you're doing?"**

**"What does it look like I'm doing?"**

**"You can't do this, B. I won't allow it."**

**"Hey, listen I'm not letting you go. If you're leaving so am I. And before you tell me no let me explain why I'm coming with you. Got it?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay, I'm going with you not just because I love you and I don't want to lose you again. I know that you say you'll be back but who knows when that will be. I can't be without you for another second. I know that you're to say that I need to stay for my son, but you need me too and I'm not walking away from him. But right now you need me and I intend on being there for you. I'm not letting you walk out that door alone. We're in this together."**

**"You can't. You have a family to think about. This isn't about me anymore. You need to stop thinking about me. Think about what your son needs. He needs his father. I love you but you can't come with me."**

**"You can't tell me that I can't come. You should know by now I'm not letting you walk away from me not again. We belong together there's no denying it. I don't wanna spend another moment apart. I know and I plan on being there for him but he's not going to be here for a while so that will give us time to figure things out. I knew that I wouldn't be able to change your mind so that's when I decided I had no choice but to go with you. Wherever you go I will follow. You should know that by now. Remember the first time I did that?"**

**"Argh, you're not making this any easier. Of course I remember. It was when I went to go save Jude. I told you not to follow me but of course you didn't listen, you followed me. Oh you could have gotten yourself killed. I can't believe that you followed me. That night I knew that I could trust you seeing as you put your life on the line for someone you didn't even know. One of the many reasons why I love you Foster!"**

**"Of course I followed you damn it. There was no telling what would have happened if I didn't. He could have killed you. You were lucky I was there to get your ass outta trouble. I almost took a bullet for you. So yeah, I'd do anything for you and you should know that. I would take a bullet for you. I love how you're always trying to protect those you love but you don't need to protect me… You don't need to be strong like you always have been. I should be the one who's protecting you. You coming into my life was the greatest thing that ever happened. I'll always love you Cals. One day I hope to call you my wife." **_With that Callie couldn't handle it she lost it and started cryin'. She never thought Brandon would want to marry her after everything that happened. She knew that no matter what she did or does Brandon will never love her any less. _

**"Haha, well, it's not my fault you almost got shot. I told you to mind your own damn business. You didn't listen and I'm glad you didn't. Being strong is the only thing that I know. I've always been that way and that won't change. That's just how it's going to be. You don't need to be protecting me. I have to agree with you there. I'm glad you're in my life Brandon. I love you more and more every day. I can't believe you still want to marry me after everything."**

**"You better believe it Callie one day I will call you my wife. I'm falling in love with you more and more every day. I'm sure glad moms didn't adopt you because if they did I couldn't feel this way and it would be bad. Because you can't be in love with your sibling! Haha. You'll be part of the Foster family someday, but you'll be my wife. Not my sibling!"**

**"True. I definitely couldn't be in love with my brother. That's wrong. We'll see what happens. Don't push it."**

**"What do you say shall we go?"**

**"What about your moms?"**

**"I left them a letter not getting into details. I told them we would be back soon. I just don't know when that will be. Let's go."**

**"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do this you know?"**

**"Of course I'm sure about this Callie. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Wherever you go I go. Alright?"**

**"Alright."**

**"Where to?"**

**"I have no idea."**

**"Let's go Babe!"**

_Callie and Brandon both grabbed their bags not looking back.. They made their way towards the car. The couple had no idea where they were going, but as long as they were together that's all that mattered. No one would be happy about this but they had to do this. Well they didn't have to but Callie was leaving and there's no way Brandon was letting her leave again. There would be consequences for their actions that was a given. Brandon pulled out of the Foster's driveway not looking back. There was no turning back. Neither one of them knew where they were going but that's alright they'll figure it out. They're far from a happy ending._

_Okay, I decided to write another chapter.. Tell me what you think.. Brallie isn't quite together just yet.. They don't have their happy ending.. They've got a long road ahead of them.. I knew that Callie was going to leave but I knew I couldn't just let Brandon sit back and let it happen.. Yes, this was all Brallie moments! YAY! Haha.. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. There's more drama.. There's no telling what's going to happen.. I have a few twist and turns along the way.. I appreciate all of your reviews! You're amazing! Keep em comin! It makes me want to write more.. So a reviewer wasn't happy that I didn't put Brallie together and it's my story NOT theirs.. If they think they could do better go ahead.. I don't have to be writing… I'm not going to sit back and let someone bash me or my story.. Let alone my writing skills.. They said they wouldn't be reading it anymore fine by me.. I have readers who actually enjoy it.. And another thing is if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.. Not everyone is going to like what I'm doing that doesn't mean you have to be rude about it. I don't know how many times I've said Brallie is the end game.. Thank you all for reading! Review! _


	8. The Truth Begins To Unravel

_A few hours had passed since Brandon and Callie left the Foster house. They knew that their actions would have consequences along the way but they didn't care. By now everyone at the Foster residence was awake and realized that Brandon and Callie had left. Back at the Foster house Stef was running around like a madwoman she couldn't believe that Brandon would runaway she kind of had a feeling that Callie would try to run again seeing as she wouldn't be able to handle the whole situation. Which Stef completely understood, but Brandon going with Callie was absurd. Stef couldn't believe Brandon would leave when he has a son on the way. Stef knew that Brandon wouldn't stop loving Callie but he was being irresponsible, abandoning his child like this. Stef tried and tried again to get ahold of Brandon or even Callie for that matter. _

**"Why would they runaway? It just doesn't make sense."**_ By now Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana and Jude were all in the living room trying to figure out what to do next. Stef had called Mike telling him what happened. They decided not to do anything til Mike arrived and they'd go from there._

**"Lena, I have no idea. This has got to be the most irresponsible thing Brandon has ever done. I understand that he loves Callie, but he has a kid to think about. I swear he's so much like his father as he gets older. Which isn't a good or bad thing but I wish that he wouldn't have left. Yes, Callie was going to leave because this is all too much for her but that doesn't mean he had to follow her." **

**"But Brandon felt like he had to seeing as he wasn't going to let Callie walk out of his life again. They'll be back, but til then we just need to be patient."**

**"There's no telling where they would have gone. Anyone have any ideas where or why they would have left?"**

**"Last night, I heard Callie, Brandon, Caitlyn and what's his name? Nate I think it is arguing. It didn't sound too friendly either. I'm not quite sure what happened but Brandon demanded answers from Nate and Caitlyn and they wouldn't give any. Then Nate said he was leaving and Callie followed and I'm not sure what happened between the two of them. Then back in the living room Brandon wasn't buying Caitlyn's story. He told her basically that just because they're having a child together doesn't mean he's going to marry her. Then she made a few threats saying that if Brandon went back to Callie then she would make sure that he would never see his son again. But Brandon told her that he wasn't going to fall for her tricks and that if she tried anything he would fight and win full and sole custody of their son. Then I'm not too sure what happened after that. I have no idea where they would have gone."**

**"Thanks for telling us Jude. What could have happened to make everything go this way? I thought things were going fine between Brandon and Caitlyn? It must have been serious if Brandon and Callie left in the middle of the night. I thought I raised Brandon better than this. I can't believe he would do something like this." **_Stef knows that Brandon is a good kid but some of the things he does sometimes makes her wonder. Stef didn't want to but she knew she needed to find out why in the world they would have left. She was going to talk to Caitlyn and Nate when they both arrived and there's no way the two would be able to wiggle their way out of this. Stef was going to get answers._

**"Honestly, I'm not surprised. Brandon loves Callie and Callie loves him and that's never going to change. Caitlyn can't compare to Callie; no one can compare to Callie for that matter. Brandon wasn't willing to let Callie go again. He told me that he's unhappy with his life. He's going to do right by his son but he can't just let Callie slip through his fingers. I say let Callie and Brandon do what they need to do. They'll be back but they need to figure things out."**

_About 15 minutes later Mike arrived with Caitlyn and Nate right behind him. Once they all got inside they sat down in the living room with the others. Stef explained what had happened and what she knows about the situation. She told them that she knew about their little confrontation and she wanted answers and they weren't leaving til she got answers. And if she didn't believe them then they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon._

**"Don't all speak at once. Are we going to have to sit here all night before one of you says something?" **_Stef was very stern she wanted answers as to what the hell happened and why Callie and Brandon would have left. Caitlyn looked at Nate for help but he didn't know what the fuck to do.  
_**"Look, nothing is going on. Brandon and Callie just overacted when they saw us two in the living room talking. I guess it's okay for them to talk alone and whatever but it's not okay for their significant others to make small talk."**

**"I'm not buying this Caitlyn. It's more than that and you know it. What happened? I need to know.. This is my son we're talking about."**

**"I don't have to put up with this. Tell Brandon to call me when he's ready to take responsibility for his son.. I'm outta here."**

**"Wait, you think that you can deny Brandon his rights of being a father? Well, let me tell you one thing you've got another thing coming. He left probably because you're so clingy and controlling. This child is lucky to have Brandon as his father. Brandon doesn't love you.. You're not the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. You're were NOT his choice and I think that deep down you knew that he was going to choose Callie, so you panicked and told him that you were pregnant with his baby. Which I don't think it's his baby.. I think it's Nate's and that's what you and Nate were discussing last night when Brandon and Callie walked in." **

**"Jesus Foster!"**

**"What? I just have his gut feeling.. It's the only thing that makes sense. I think you all know it but don't want to believe it because you're too attached to a grandchild that isn't yours. Just think about it.. If you knew that the one person you loved was going to pick someone else over you wouldn't you do anything to keep them? That's exactly what she's doing. But you're all too blind to see it, including Brandon."**

**"I can't believe you would say that this isn't Brandon's baby.. He's the father and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. You're just pissed because he can't be with his precious Callie. If Brandon wants to ever be a part of his son's life he'll do as I ask."**

**"This is bull and you know it. That's not Brandon's kid.. Oh really, must I remind you Brandon left with Callie. He's NOT here with you. He's with Callie only God knows where.. You have yourself to blame for him leaving.. The look on your face says it all.. It's just a matter of time before the truth comes out. They may believe you right now but there's going to come a time when the Cat's Out Of The Bag."**

**"I'm leaving.. I don't need to put up with this.. Brandon belongs with me and you're just jealous because you know that once he realizes it he'll walk away from this family and never look back."**

_Caitlyn left without giving anyone else a chance to respond. Everyone couldn't believe what Jesus had just done. It was so unlike him but he didn't give a damn. He had the right to share his theory. Jesus was right but no one knew nor did they believe it. They'll know soon enough though. Jesus wasn't just about to sit back and let this horrible excuse for a human being ruin his brother's life. Nate was still at the Foster house and he was beyond pissed.. He had so much anger boiling inside of his. The next time he came face to face with Callie, she or "Mr. Perfect" wouldn't live to see another day. Nate knew that he wouldn't let Callie go so easily.. It's just a matter of time before the truth comes out._

_Meanwhile Brandon and Callie where on the road who knows where. They certainly didn't know where they could be right now nor did they care. Brandon knew that his mom was trying to call him so he turned it off knowing that she was probably trying to track their location. He didn't need his mom's input on what to do. He needed to do this whether his family agreed with him or not. Callie needed him right now. He needed her more than ever. Brandon wasn't letting Callie go, he planned to fight for her no matter how long it took. Brandon decided to pull in this small town in Arizona, they needed to sleep and he couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer. He knew that Callie was asleep next to him seeing as her head laid on his shoulder. Brandon couldn't help but smile at this sight. Callie looked so peaceful, Brandon hated the fact that he had to wake up but they were at the hotel._

**"Hey Cals, wake up." **Brandon caressed her cheek thinking that would do the trick in getting her to wake up. Of course it did, Brandon knows how to wake Callie up. Just telling her to get up won't work.

**"Where are we?" **_Callie questioned Brandon as she stretched her arms._

**"Well, I thought it would be a good idea if we stopped for the night and got some sleep. I don't think I'd be able to keep my eyes opened much longer. You were asleep so I thought this was our best option. Come on, let's go get a room and get some sleep. Then in the morning we can figure out where we're headed."**

**"I could have drove, ya know? I'm not that tired. But I guess since we're already here we might as well get some sleep." **_Who was Callie kidding she was exhausted and starving. Callie opened the door and Brandon did the same. Brandon grabbed their bags and they made their way inside the hotel._

_Callie and Brandon checked in a room just for the night. They weren't planning on staying longer than a night. Brandon was just a hungry as Callie and decided to order a large pepperoni pizza. They got settled into the room and waited for the pizza to arrive. _

**"Where are we going to go?"**

**"Cals, let's not worry about that right now.. We'll talk about that tomorrow.. I'm so hungry right now I could eat a horse!"**

**"Well, okay then Mr. Hungry, I think you'll survive til the pizza gets here."**

**"Haha, fine."**

**"You know Caitlyn and Nate probably know that we're gone now. Nate's going to come after us. He's not going to give up til he finds us. He'll kill me and probably you to. Caitlyn's not going to let you anywhere near your son. You should be back at home not here with me. It's not too late for you to go back."**

**"Look, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. I'm not leaving you here or anywhere else for that matter. I'm not going to let Nate hurt you. He will never lay another hand on you again not if I can help it. As for Caitlyn she can't deny me any right to my son, and if she even tries I'll take her to court so damn fast her head will spin. If you try to run I'm just going to follow you so don't even try it."**_ Before Callie could respond there was a knock at the door. Finally the pizza had arrived. Brandon went to the door grabbed the pizza, paid the pizza delivery dude and came back with pizza in hand._

**"Oh thank God, I was beginning to think we were never going to eat. I'm so hungry it's not even funny." **_Callie drove right into the pizza she could probably eat the whole pizza by herself that's how hungry she was. Callie was so focused on eating she didn't notice Brandon staring at her._

**"You know you should probably slow down and chew the pizza before you choke on it." **_Brandon chuckled as he said that to Callie. Brandon couldn't help but think about how he loved Callie and he loved everything about her. This is how his life should be, with Callie. _

**"Haha, very funny.. I don't know why but I'm so hungry. Now just shut up and stop looking at me like that you're creepin' me out B."**

**"Fine, I don't know you expect me to stop looking at you.. You're so beautiful and you can't deny it."**

**"Whatever!"**

_After Callie and Brandon finished eating, Callie decided to take a shower. She desperately needed one. She looked over at Brandon who had just dozed off. She got up quietly so she didn't wake him and made her way to the bathroom. Callie couldn't help but think about everything that had happened the last couple of days. She never thought Brandon would follow her. Callie wished that she could change everything that happened but there's no going back. Brandon woke up shortly after Callie went to go take a shower. Of course Brandon started to panic when Callie wasn't next to him but then he heard the shower and felt at ease knowing that she hadn't left. Callie came out of the bathroom and noticed Brandon staring at her._

**"Earth to Brandon. What do you think you're doing? It's not nice to stare.. You know that?" **_Callie couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face right now. It was priceless. Callie knew what he was thinking that she had left but she didn't she was still here. _But she wasn't going to say anything she waited for his remark.

**"I'm sorry, I just ah thought—I thought that you had left me again. Why didn't you wake me..? I would have joined you?" **_Brandon couldn't help but mess with Callie's head.. This was way too much fun! Brandon got up and went to the bathroom so he could take a shower since Callie was out. _

**"I don't think so.. It wasn't happening Romeo!"**

_While Brandon was in the shower that left Callie alone she couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. But it couldn't be, no one were where they were. It was all good unless Nate had hurt her family. All of the sudden Callie didn't feel so good and ran into the bathroom while Brandon was still showering. Callie couldn't wait she felt sick. Brandon didn't hear Callie come into the bathroom so when he shut off the water he heard she throwing up. Brandon grabbed his towel and went over to Callie and held her hair back._

**"If you wanted to join me all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't have complained. I told you that you shouldn't have been eating so fast Cals." **

**"You're not funny.. If I had enough strength right now I would totally hit you. I'm not even kidding right now. I didn't eat fast.. The pizza just isn't sitting well with my stomach. You can leave now.. I'm sure you don't want to be here watching me puke my guts out." **_Callie hated letting anyone see her like this especially Brandon. She didn't need anyone to take care of her she could do it all on her own.. She loved Brandon for being this amazing but he didn't need to see her like this._

**"Cal, I would do anything for you even if that meant holding your hair while you're sick. I'll go if you want me to just know that I'll be right outside so if you need anything just holler. I know that you don't want me to see you like this but once we're married you're not going to be able to rid of me so easily Cals."**

**"Please go, I'll be fine.. You're right I don't want you seeing me like this. I look disgusting and I don't need you to see me like this." **

**"Alright. I'll be outside." **_Brandon got up and kissed the top of Callie's head and left the bathroom like she asked him too even though he'd rather take care of her. Brandon hated seeing Callie like this, but he wasn't going anywhere especially if she needed something but more importantly if she needed him._

_15 minutes later Callie was still in the bathroom. Callie wished that it would just stop but it wasn't going to. Callie realized that it wasn't the pizza that she had ate. Callie was late, yes late meaning she didn't have her period for the month. If she's pregnant with Nate's child things are just going to get worse and Brandon will definitely leave her. There's no way he would stick around if she's pregnant with another man's child. She didn't expect Brandon to anyways, this wasn't his mess. It was Callie's mess and Callie's mess alone. It's not her fault that this happened. Nate raped her more than once. Callie couldn't believe that this was happening but then again she could in a way seeing as luck was never on her side. Callie's stomach began to settle down. It was time for her to face the music and get this over with._

_Callie walked out of the bathroom only to find Brandon sound asleep. She needed to tell him but she couldn't wake him up, that would be incredibly rude of her. Callie grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste and made her way back to the bathroom. Once she was done she put that stuff away and made her way towards the bed she shared with Brandon for the night. Callie knew that this could be the last night she would ever spend with Brandon again after she told him that she could be pregnant, but right now all she wanted to do was to enjoy the final moments with Brandon. Callie just laid there staring at Brandon. He opened his eyes to see the love of his life staring at him._

**"Look who's staring now.. Didn't you mother tell you it's not nice to stare Cals? I mean I don't mind but you could seriously give a guy a heartattack!" **_Brandon was just kidding but he could tell something was wrong. It scared him to know that Callie wouldn't tell him what was going on. _**"What's wrong? I know something is up don't even think about telling me it's nothing. I know better than that Callie.. Whatever it is we can make it through together.. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."**

**"Nothing can get by you can it?" **_Callie was terrified to tell him what could be happening. She knew that this could be the last straw. Callie knew that she had to tell him but what's she supposed to say? Callie knew that this may not end well but she had to do say something seeing as she knew Brandon would give up anytime soon._

**"Come on Cals, I'm serious.. What's wrong? You'll never be able to get anything by me you should know that. So what's up?" **_Brandon knew that she didn't want to tell him but he needed to know what was going on. This wasn't good news seeing as Callie was taking away too long to say something. Whatever it was he would be there no matter what._

**"Ahh, I don't know how to say it."**

**"Just say it.. There's no need to be scared.. It's me here.. I'm not some stranger.. Just tell me. I promise you whatever it is I'll be here.."**

**"You can't say that for sure. You don't even know what I have to tell you. How can you say that you're not going to walk out that door once I say what I'm about to say when you don't know what it is? You can't know that for sure."**

**"Will you stop trying to avoid this? I'm not going to walk away.. I'm not going to walk away only to have to come find you. I would do anything for you. I love you Cals.. Whatever it is just say it."**

**"Damn you. There's no easy way to say this. But I think I know why I'm not feelin' so hot. It's not the food. I am ahh late."**

**"What do you mean you're late?"**

**"As in I'm late. And I mean late late.."**

**"Are you saying that you're ahh.. you know.."**

**"That I'm pregnant? Yes. I'm pregnant and I don't expect you to stick around. Why would you this isn't your child? You deserve better than this." **_Callie began to cry. She felt like she was losing everything and everyone she's cared about. She wished that this wasn't happening.. She didn't want this to be Nate's baby. If he finds out that she's pregnant there will be hell to pay. Callie knew that she could never go back now, especially now that she's pregnant. Brandon just held Callie. He wasn't going to leave her just because she's pregnant with another man's baby. This wasn't her choice. Brandon is going to stand by Callie no matter what they would make it through this. Brandon knew what he needed to do._

**"Marry me?" **_Callie was stunned she didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. How could he want to marry her now? Brandon knew that he had caught Callie off guard. Brandon may not be the father of this baby but who says he can't be? Brandon would do anything to protect Callie.._

_Wow! This was an intense chapter to say the least. Brandon and Callie are still going to have their ups and downs. There's more drama to come. What if Nate finds out about the baby? What is Callie going to say to Brandon? Will it be yes? Oh Jesus is so onto Caitlyn and Nate why can't the rest of them be as smart as he is. Hopefully Brandon finds out about the baby not being his. Yes, Brandon may not be the father of Callie's baby but that doesn't mean he can't be.. Of course when Brandon finds out the truth about Caitlyn's baby she'll probably use that against Brandon. Damn.. Nate's the father of two children now.. Dang, this won't turn out so good. What could possibly happen next? I appreciate reviews! More reviews the better! That means the faster I'll update.. If you have any ideas please let me know.. I'm always willin' to take suggestions.. Sometimes I do get writer's block! I hope you enjoyed it.. _


	9. All Hell Begins To Break Loose

_Callie wasn't sure what to think. She didn't want Brandon to ask her to marry him just because of the possibility that she may be pregnant. Callie just sat there not knowing what to say. Which that made Brandon nervous seeing as he kind of just blurted that out without really thinking it through. He could see that Callie was scared and didn't know what to think nor say._

**"Cals, look I know that I caught you off guard but I do love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I know what you're thinking that I just asked you to marry me seeing as there's the possibility that you may be pregnant. I would just like to reassure you that's not why I did it. Okay maybe part of the reason. But I want you to know it's okay if you say no. I understand. I'll just have to wait til its right. **_Brandon turned so that he could look into those deep brown eyes that he loved so much. He gave Callie that look like it's okay letting her know whatever she decides._

**"B, I love you but we can't get married just because there's a possibility that I could be pregnant. I can't let you do that. We don't know for sure if I'm pregnant and even if I am. This isn't your mess to clean up. It's mine and mine alone. It's sweet that you want to take responsibility for this child but it's not your responsibility. Don't get me wrong if I am pregnant I wish to God that it's your child but in all reality it's not. I don't want to marry you just because I may be pregnant."**

**"I understand but who says it can't be my child? I'm not going to walk away from you nor am I going to let you walk away, not again. You mean too much to me. If you're pregnant I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. I won't let Nate hurt you or this child. I understand that you don't want to get married just because there's a possibility you're pregnant but I had to try."**

**"Haha, you know that you're the most amazing man I've ever known? I know that you won't but if I am pregnant he's going to find out it's just a matter of when. Who knows what will happen after that. Anyways, you have a son to worry about. Caitlyn's going to kill you."**

**"Well, she can try but she won't be able to kill me. I'll come back to you always. Callie, you and I could say that this child is mine and not his so that way he'll never know. You and I will get through this together I promise."**

**"You know I can't let you claim this baby as yours. That's very sweet of you but I can't put you in that position B. You deserve so much more than this. I know that you're not going anywhere. But just the thought of losing you scares me."**

**"Well, you're never going to lose me. Callie, you didn't put me in any position I offered. I know what you're going to say that I need to think about my son but I've been thinking what if he's not mine."**

**"What are you getting at?"**

**"What if Nate is the father and I'm not? It all makes perfect sense now. I don't know how I could have been so blind. We could pass this child off as mine, I know we can do anything as long as we're together!"**

**"There's only one problem. What if he asks for a DNA test? You didn't think of that! I guess I could see it but you don't know that for sure."**

**"Well, we can go home in the morning and demand a DNA test. Then all problems will be solved."**

**"No, they won't. What if she refuses? There's always the chance that she'll refuse to get a DNA test done."**

**"If it comes to that I'll know that I'm not the father and if I'm the father then why would she refuse to have a DNA test done? And if that does happen I'll just let her in on my little theory."**

**"Haha. Alright. I'm exhausted."**

**"Yeah, we should probably hit the sheets."**

**"Wait." **_Callie turned and looked at Brandon knowing that this had to be done before either one of them could sleep._

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I need to know if I'm pregnant or not. I can't go to sleep not knowing if I am or not. I'll be right back."**

**"I'll just go with you."**

**"I'll be fine."**

**"Alright, I'd feel much more comfortable if I were to go with you. But if you want to go alone that's fine. I'll be waiting here for you when you return! Don't take too long now!"**

**"I love you!"**

**"I love you too. Now hurry up!"**

**"Alright Mr. Bossy Pants!"**

_Callie grabbed the keys from Brandon and made her way out of the hotel to the drug store to buy that pregnancy test. It probably could have waited but Callie couldn't sleep knowing that she didn't have all the answers. Brandon didn't like the fact that Callie went by herself, he's just being protective of her knowing that Nate could have found them but it's highly unlikely right? About 10 minutes had passed and Callie returned with the pregnancy test in hand. Brandon was still wide awake._

**"What? Stop looking at me like that." **_Callie thought it would be funny to flirt with Brandon. She doesn't do that very often but she loves torturing him. Callie kissed him and made her way to the bathroom._

**"It look you long enough!" **_Brandon yelled as Callie entered the bathroom._

_Callie did what she needed to do and set the timer on her phone for 10 minutes and left the bathroom and went and sat next to Brandon on the bed. Callie was nervous but Brandon looked even more nervous than Callie did. Callie thought that was adorable but she didn't dare say that to Brandon. He wouldn't have found that the least bit funny. The 10 minutes were up and Callie made her way back to the bathroom with Brandon right behind._

**"Well, what's it say?" **_The look on Callie's face said it all but Brandon wanted to hear it._

**"It—it's positive." **_Callie then broke down in tears she couldn't believe this was happening she was pregnant with another man's baby. A man she didn't love, one who raped just picked Callie up bridal style and carried her over to the bed and held her close._

**"Babe, it's going to be okay. I promise you that."**

**"You don't know that. You can't know what's going to happen. I'm pregnant with a child who isn't yours and I wish this was all just a dream but it not. Why can't I just go back in time and erase everything that had happened?" **_Callie was angry but not at Brandon, but at herself for letting this happen. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. This wasn't what she needed right now. Callie was going to love and protect this child but it would be so much easier if Brandon were the child's father. She wouldn't have to worry about anything. She knew that she's be safe but no it's Nate's and there's no telling what he's going to do._

**"Shh, babe, it's okay. I know but I'm not going to leave you. I promise you that much. Believe me if I could go back in time I would and either one of us would be in this situation. I promise you Nate won't hurt you now or ever again. I'll do what I have to do. Get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."**

**"How can you be so calm? I'm pregnant with another man's baby and you're calm about it?"**

**"Look, getting angry isn't going to help the situation. Yes, it upsets me that this isn't my baby but you didn't ask for him to rape you. This isn't your fault. I can't blame this on you. But I swear if I get my hands on that asshole there's no telling if he'll be alive to see either one of his children be born."**

**"You're right, but this whole thing sucks. Brandon, you can't do anything to him. I can't let you do that. I need you more than ever. You being behind bars isn't going to help the situation."**

**"I know, but who says I'll let the bastard live?"**

**"You can't kill him.. Please promise me you'll keep calm tomorrow when we return home?"**

**"I'll try my best but no promises." **_Brandon holds Callie even tighter not wanting to let her go. Brandon kissed the top of her forehead like he's done so many times before. It was time for them to get a good night's sleep. All hell was going to break loose tomorrow._

**"I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"**

**"You snapping at you."**

**"Cals, you can't help it. It's the hormones. Now let's get some sleep. Good night Love!"**

**"Good night Babe!" **_Callie and Brandon felt asleep in each other's arms not wanting to face what would be waiting for them tomorrow._

_The next morning Brandon woke up before Callie and just stared at her. He couldn't believe that they were finally getting their shot at happiness even if she's pregnant with that jackass's kid. Brandon would love his child like it was his own. Callie started to wake up and noticed Brandon staring at her._

**"You know how I feel about you staring at me when I'm sleeping."**

**"I'm sorry, I just can't help it you're so beautiful. How'd you sleep?"**

**"Sure you can. Don't let me catch you doing it again. Great seeing as I had you here with me."**

**"Or what? Huh what are you going to do about it?"**

**"Let's see, I'm not sure but I'll make your life a living hell Foster!"**

**"Haha.. Whatever Babe!"**

**"Don't whatever Babe me Mister smarty pants!"**

**"Someone's feisty this morning. You know I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning."**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Move in with me? Or I'll move in with you."**

**"I don't know about that B. I can't let you give up for dream school for me. I would love to live with you but I can't let you give up following your dreams for me. You have so many great things going on in your life right now."**

**"Cals, none of that matters to me. You're the only thing that matters to me. You and your child. I don't care if I have to give up everything for you I would. That's how much I love you. I'm not going to let you give up your dreams. You've already given up so much of the things you wanted in life and I'm not letting you do this. I'll transfer and move in with you. Anyways, New York is better than Boston!"**

**"Damn you. Why are you such a sweet talker? I love you more than anyone in the world. I don't like the idea of you giving up anything for me. Brandon, you're going to your dream school. I can't let you walk away from that."**

**"What are you saying? You don't want to live together?"**

**"Look, Boston and New York aren't that far apart what if we see each other every weekend. That way no one has to give up anything?"**

**"But I like the idea of waking up to your beautiful smile every morning and I don't feel comfortable knowing what Nate could come after you at any second."**

**"You're so cute when you're all fired up. I know but I'll be fine. It's not like Nate and I were living together. I do have a roommate ya know? I'll be okay. I promise you that. I know you would love that I would too but you have to follow your dreams."**

**"I hope your roommate isn't a guy.. I don't want to have to put him in his place! That would be bad. I know that you can handle taking care of yourself. I'm just worried that he'll get to you and I won't be able to protect you."**

**"It's going to be fine. We can move in together when the time is right. We're both almost finished with school so it won't be that much longer and I highly doubt you want to put up with the 3am feedings!"**

**"Haha.. I sure you've got a point there Jacob! But I would do anything for you even if that meant getting up at 3am!"**

**"Thanks. I love you!"**

**"I love you even more. Get dressed so we can get outta here."**

**"Alright."**

_Callie and Brandon packed their bags and checked out their room. They made their way to the car but not before Callie had to go to the bathroom. Finally once they were in the car they were San Diego bound. Either one of them wanted to face what was waiting for them at home. But they were they had to. After an 8 hour drive or so Brandon pulled into the driveway at the Foster house. Once inside everyone was waiting for them including the two people they didn't want to see. _

**"Where have you two been?" **_Stef went over to Brandon and Callie and hugged them both. Stef knew that they would tell her and she didn't want to push._

**"Mom, it's been a long couple of days. Can we talk about this later? I'm tired and my bed is calling myself."**

**"Sure, sweetie!" **_Before Stef could finish Caitlyn interrupted and decided to give her two sense. _

**"No, Brandon, what the hell were you thinking?"**

**"I don't think that's any of your concern now is it? I told you that I don't love you."**

**"We're having a baby together. What part don't you understand?"**

**"Really you're going to throw that card at me? Because let me tell you what I think. I think that this isn't my child and that it's Nate's. Why else would you two know each other? It all makes perfect sense to me now. I don't know how I couldn't see it before." **_As Brandon stood there waiting for an answer from Caitlyn he didn't let go of Callie's hand. Which Brandon could tell that it pissed Nate right off. But Nate didn't own Callie and he didn't either. Callie wasn't just some piece of property. She could make her own decisions._

**"I think I'm going to be sick." **_Callie let go of Brandon's hand and ran up stairs to the bathroom. Callie hoped to God that no one would put it together yet. She couldn't have that not right now._

**"I'll go check on her." **_Mariana was about to head up to the bathroom but then Brandon stopped her. Brandon knew that Mariana was just trying to be a good friend but Callie needed him right now and no one else._

**"No, I'll do it. I'll be right back. And I'm still waiting for an answer Caitlyn." **_Brandon didn't wait for a response from anyone and made his way to upstairs to Callie. Brandon finally reached the bathroom and knocked and he knew that Callie didn't want him to see her like this but he wasn't going anywhere._

**"I'm fine." **_Brandon knew that she wasn't. He tried the door and luckily it was unlocked. Brandon made his way over to Callie._

**"Damn, I should have locked the door."**

**"Can I get you anything?" **

**"I'm good. You don't have to be in here with me. I probably look disgusting."**

**"You look beautiful. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"**

**"You have to say that. No, I don't think I can keep anything down. You should get back downstairs."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, I'll be down in a few minutes. I hope that no one's figured it out yet. I can't have that."**

**"I don't think they have. Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few okay?"**

**"Okay."**

_Brandon left Callie in the bathroom knowing that he probably shouldn't have and made his way back downstairs. He knew that everything would work out for him and Callie but it's just a matter of time when it would all fall into place. It seems like it has to get worse before it can get better. Brandon made his way to the living room where everyone was sitting or standing._

**"Is she okay?" **

**"Yeah, Mom, Callie will be fine."**

**"Alright."**

**"So Caitlyn.. I'm waiting." **_Brandon was getting angry the longer he waited for an answer. This was getting ridiculous. As everyone stood there waiting for her to answer, Callie joined them and sat next to Jude. She figured it would best to keep her distance right now with everything going on._

**"I've missed you Cal!"**

**"I've missed you too Jude!" **_Callie hugged Jude as if she hadn't seen him in years. Jude could tell that there's something going on with Callie and he knew that she would tell him when the time is right._

**"I don't understand what you want me to say Brandon."**

**"How about the truth for once?"**

**"I am telling you the truth. This is your child."**

**"If that's the case how about a DNA test?"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yes, I'm dead serious. If you're so certain that this is my child and not his then why not do a DNA test and settle this once and for all."**

**"Why do you want this all of the sudden?"**

**"Let's see. I got to thinking about how you two knew each other and the only that made sense was that you cheated on me. He got you pregnant after you told me you were pregnant. You knew that I was going to pick Callie so you panicked and told me that you were pregnant with my child so you wouldn't lose me. But sorry, I can't and I won't be with you. This is just too much."**

**"You want to know what. Fine that's do the DNA test and when it comes back saying that you're the father. I will make sure that you never see your son again. Got it?"**

**"Fine by me. But that won't be an issue because I'm not this kid's father."**

**"Let's just get this over with."**

**"Alright."**

_Everyone made their way out the door. There was no way they were going to miss this. They wanted to know if Jesus was actually right. If Jesus is right there's no way that he's going to let anyone forget that. Brandon noticed that Callie just sat still on the couch. She didn't even move to get up. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the coffee table so he could face her._

**"Babe?" **_Brandon grabbed Callie's hand and put it in his. He knows that Callie is terrified about what could happen next but he wasn't going to abandon her._

**"Yeah?"**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"You and I both know that you're not fine."**

**"What if you are the father and what if he finds out about you know?"**

**"We'll cross both of those bridges when the time comes for that."**

**"Okay."**

**"Is there something else bothering you?"**

**"No. But I think I'm just going to stay here and get some rest. I'm exhausted and there's no real reason for me to be there waiting for the results of the DNA test."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, now go. I'll see you later!"**

**"Alright, get some rest." **_Brandon got up kissed Callie walked her to the stairs and made his way to the car so he could get this nightmare over with. Callie made her way upstairs to Brandon's room. Yes, Brandon's room! It's one of the few places she felt safe other than Brandon's arms. She went over to his bed and fell fast asleep._

_The Foster clan, Caitlyn, Nate, and whoever else finally arrived to the hospital wanting to get this over with. Stef went to the nurse's station and asked to see Dr. Ronquist. Dr. Ronquist is a very good friend and Stef knew that she'd not let anyone try and switch the results of the test. After 10 minutes, a nurse took Caitlyn back to one of the exam rooms where Dr. Ronquist would be with her shortly. Dr. Ronquist came in and did everything that she needed to do and told Caitlyn that she'd get the test to the lab ASAP. Back out in the waiting room Jesus and Brandon were talking._

**"Dude, I really hope that I'm right about this."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I told everyone my little theory about you not being the baby's father and how everyone else was so blind to see it. It was basically everything that you had said. I don't only that I'm right because I hate being wrong but because you and Callie belong together. If it wasn't for Caitlyn none of this would have happened."**

**"You think so?"**

**"Duh, Dude. You and Callie were made for each other. What's going on with her anyways?"**

**"We'll talk about that later. Okay?"**

_Jesus and Brandon had just finished up their conversation and Caitlyn made her way into the waiting room. Caitlyn took a seat next to Jude. Now it was time to play the waiting game. Caitlyn knew that this could all come back to bite her in the ass. It was just a matter of time when and today may be that time. She couldn't have told Brandon no to the DNA test that would just make her more suspicious. In all honesty Caitlyn didn't know who the father was. There's no way she could get into the lab to see what the results were and change them if she needed to. About an hour and a half later Dr. Ronquist came back with the test results._

**"Well, I've got the test results right here." **_Everyone stood up as Dr. Ronquist had made the announcement. Brandon was nervous as hell not knowing if he was right or wrong and if he was wrong well then he had just fucked everything up. No one else could see how nervous Caitlyn was. She's the one who has no clue who the father is. _

**"Well, what's it say?" **_Jesus began to grow very impatient. He wanted to know not just because he wanted to know if he was right or not but he wanted to know for his brother's sake._

**"According to the results of the DNA the father is…"**

_Sorry it's taken so long to write the next chapter. I've had a lot going on. My grandpa died not too long ago so there's that and other family issues. But that's enough about that. I've been really busy with classes, homework and what not. I have my 1__st__ exam in Chemistry tomorrow. Oh I've also been trying to keep up with my Braves! They're going to the post season! Today's the last regular game of the season. Anyways, I hope you like what I did.. I know that some of you may hate it but what's done is done! Everything happens for a reason. Remember Brallie is the end game. What a cliff hanger huh? What if by some chance Nate is the father of Callie's baby? I'm not saying that he is or isn't. I hope you enjoyed reading it! The more reviews I get the quicker I may update, but that also depends on my classes, homework, etc. Happy reading!_


	10. The Story Has Just Begun

_Brandon was waiting for Dr. Ronquist to get out the news. The longer it took the more impatient he seemed to get. Brandon looked around at his family and could tell that they were all antsy too. Brandon then looked over at Caitlyn who seemed to be scared out of her mind. He wasn't sure what the results would reveal, but he didn't know that whatever they were it wouldn't change the way he felt. He didn't love Caitlyn, not the way she wanted him to anyways. If this is his son he still plans to be there for him, but he won't let Callie walk away not again. Well if it isn't then Brandon has nothing to worry about. Brandon couldn't believe his ears and either could everyone else around him. _

**"According to the DNA results the father is not Brandon. I hope that gives you guys some answers. Sorry for the long wait." **_Dr. Ronquist walked away. Brandon felt as if this was too good to be true. There was a huge amount of weight lifted off of Brandon's shoulders to say the least. Now he didn't need someone threating to take away a child who didn't belong to him. She could threat all she wanted but it wouldn't work. _

**"I was right." **_Everyone looked in Jesus's direction. There was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone forget this. This was too big of a deal for him to just let go. _**"You should have listened to me. Hopefully the next time I say something you'll actually listen to what I have to say. I think we should celebrate! B's a free man! He can finally be with the one he's meant to be with!"**

**"JESUS FOSTER!"**

**"What?"**

**"Don't you dear what me."**

**"Come on now, you're all thinkin' it too.. Don't deny it." **_As Jesus was talking to the rest of the Fosters Brandon made his way over tot Caitlyn and Nate. He had something he needed to say to the both of them._

**"It looks like Congratulations is order. Congrats Nate. Even though I know this kid deserves to have better parents. I'm just glad that I don't have to be a part of this charade anymore. I couldn't believe I was so blind that I couldn't see passed your manipulations. If I didn't find out now I'm sure I would have found out sooner or later. Oh by the way Nate don't you ever come near Callie again. I know what you did and I swear if you ever come near her I'll kill you. Got it? Goodbye." **_Brandon walked away he didn't give Caitlyn or Nate time to respond. Brandon needed to go live his life, be with the one he's meant to be with._

_As Brandon said his goodbyes to his family he left the hospital and made his way back to the Foster residence so he could tell Callie the news. If this were anyone else he probably would have told them over the phone or in a text, but this was Callie. He had to tell her face to face. Brandon wanted to look in those brown eyes and tell the woman that he loved so much and planned to marry one day that there was nothing standing in their way. But there was something standing in their way or someone. Yes, of course Nate is the one who is standing in their way of a happily ever after. Nate didn't know about the child that Callie was carrying, but it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out. Only if Brandon could convince Callie to let him pass this off as his child. It's not like he would love him or her any less than he would if it were his actual child. _

_Brandon finally arrived to the Fosters' residence after a 15 minute drive, which seemed to take forever. Brandon made his way inside and upstairs to Callie's room only to find that she wasn't there. A smile crept across Brandon's face when he realized that she was in his room. He walked into his room as quiet as he could be not wanting to wake the love of his life asleep in his bed. When Brandon looked at her he couldn't help but think of everything that the future had in store for them. Whatever the future had planned for them they would get through it together. Brandon took off his shoes and made his way over to Callie and laid next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Again, he had a huge grin on his face he couldn't help it he was in love. As Brandon stared off into space Callie started to wake up. Of course she didn't like the fact that he was staring at her again, but she couldn't be mad at him she loved him too much._

**"Mhm, what do you think you're doing Foster?" **_Callie smiled knowing that Brandon didn't hear her. Callie couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked. Callie thought of the perfect way to get Brandon's attention. Callie started to kiss Brandon's neck. She knew that it would get him out of his little trance. Of course she was right, it worked every time. _

**"Oh yeah Love, what'd you say? I wasn't paying attention."**

**"Well, I know that Mr. Smarty Pants!"**

**"Well?"**

**"Oh, I asked you what you were doing?"**

**"Haha, well, ya see I came home to find this gorgeous woman in my bed. I couldn't help myself I felt as if she needed someone to cuddle with and hold her! You know you shouldn't be so beautiful, it should be against the law."**

**"Oh, you think your slick huh?"**

**"I don't know what you're talkin' about. You weren't in your room so I find of knew you'd be in here. Call me crazy but I love the fact that you felt like you needed to be close to me in order to sleep. I wasn't even gone that long."**

**"I never said that I needed to be close to you in order to sleep. It's just that your bed is more comfy and there would have been no way in hell that I was going to be able to sleep in my bed."**

**"Haha, alright. How'd you sleep?"**

**"Fine, I guess. I am hungry now. Wait how did it go?"**

**"Well, I'm going to change and then we can go out and get whatever your heart desires my love. The results confirmed that I am in deed NOT the father of Caitlyn's child. I feel like such an idiot for believing every lie she told. I was so blind that I couldn't see what's right in front of me."**

**"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to go through any of that. I feel so bad for that child I thought having Caitlyn as a mother would have been bad but now having Nate as the child's father is just a thousand times worst. It's not your fault. She had everyone fooled.. I'll let you get changed so we can go."**

**"You have nothing to be sorry about Cal.. You didn't lie to me about a child who wasn't mine. You didn't try to get me to stay with you by pretending to be pregnant with my child. That poor kid, I just feel sorry for him that he'll never know what it's liked to be loved. Ya know? Anyways, Jesus is never going to let anyone and I mean anyone forget that he was right and they should have listened to him. You know it's not too late to say this child is mine. Nate would never have to know. We could do this together Babe. He doesn't deserve this child. You know I would do anything for you. You know you can stay.. It's not like you have to leave."**

**"Oh Jesus, I just don't know about him. Sometimes I wonder. I wouldn't expect anything less from him. As a matter of fact I'd be shocked if he didn't let this go. It's not like this happens every day where he happens to be right. I know B, but I don't know what the future holds. I don't know what I'm going to do quite yet. I know that you would love this child as if it were your own but we don't know if things are going to work out between us. And before you interrupt me and say that I don't know what I'm talkin' about just hear me out. I'm just trying to be realistic here and we never know what tomorrow will bring or the day after that and so forth. As much as we love each other we don't know what will happen. Right now let's just take it day by day and see where that leads us. Alright?" **_Callie leans over to kiss Brandon on the cheek and waited for him to say something. _

**"I know. But we can make this work. And before you interrupt me please just listen to what I have to say. I love you and you love me that should be enough to make this work. I've let you walk away before and I'm not letting that happen again. We can take this day by day to see where this leads but let me tell you something. I am not letting you walk out of my life. One day there will be a ring on that beautiful finger of yours and that's the day I'll be able to call you mine. I know that you're not a huge believer of fate. But I am and I know for a fact that we were destined to be together. I remember the day you walked into my life with the bruised up face and busted lip, you were so beautiful then just as you are now. I knew that you and I were meant to be together but it just took us a long while to get here. Our story has just begun." **_Brandon finished and kissed Callie like he had never done before. He knew that this was his forever. He just needed to make Callie believe it. In due time she would but til then he needed to prove to her that their future together is worth it. _

**"Foster, you certainly do have a way with words huh? I love everything about you even the things I can't stand. I love how you're not willing to let me go and that you're willing to do whenever to make sure that happens. You're right I am not a believer in fate but that's why you'll have to prove me wrong. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. It was your eyes that had me captivated! I knew that it would a bad idea to get involved with you let alone fall in love with you. Look how well that turned out! Now I'm going to go use the bathroom and you need to get changed so we can go. I'm starving.. I'm eating for two now. Haha!" **_Callie kissed Brandon and got up as started to walk towards the hallway when Brandon stopped her._

**"Wait… I'm not finished."**

**"What?"**

**"Come here. I will prove you wrong. I don't care how long it takes I will prove to you that this is worth it that we're worth it. You may be eating for two but you're gorgeous no matter what you eat! I love you!"**

**"Aren't you a sweet talker! I love you more than you'll ever know."**

**"We'll get through this!"**

**"I know. Now I'm going to go to the bathroom."**

**"Alright." **_Brandon kissed Callie one last time before she made her way to the bathroom. Brandon changed into a black v neck and blue jeans. He knew that the v neck would drive Callie crazy!_

_ Brandon came out of his room and waited for Callie to finish. As soon as she finished she gave Brandon the "you're killin' me" look, when she noticed the v neck. Callie knew that Brandon knew that it drove her insane when he wore those sexy v necks. As the couple made their way downstairs the rest of the family started to arrive home. Brandon told them that they were going out and would be back in a while. The rest of the family could sense that something was going on but wouldn't discuss it while Brandon and Callie were still here. They'd wait to talk about what they thought was going on til they had left. Brandon took Callie's hand and his hand and made his way to the car. Brandon wanted to surprise Callie with more than just dinner._

_Alright. I finished. I had a lot going on.. Sorry I took so long. I was on a hiatus if that's what you want to call it! I hope you enjoyed it. I've been busy with classes and studying which is killing me. I've had some writer's block.. Oops.. Writing for me takes time.. I just can't rush it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.. We may have or may not have seen the last of Nate and Caitlyn.. Let me know what you think… Ideas? Throw em at me.. And I don't mean literally! Haha _


	11. The Waiting Game

_Brandon and Callie had arrived at the diner where they shared so many memories, ones that they wish had never ended and ones that they wish had never happened. Brandon put the car in park and hustled over to Callie's side to open her door like any true gentleman would do. Again Brandon had to be a gentleman and hold the door open for his lady. __**"I love him I really do. It's sweet that he wants to hold the door open and everything but I'm capable of doing that myself. I'm not going to say anything because that may ruin the evening and that's the last thing I want." **__Callie was too busy caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Brandon._

**"Babe?" **

**"Oh sorry."**

**"It's alright sweetie. Are you okay? You seem to be thinking awful hard over there. You know whatever's bothering you can tell me right?"**

**"Of course I do but let's not worry about it right now. Let's just enjoy the evening while we can."**

**"Alright."**

**"I'm starving."**

**"I bet!" **_Brandon smirked which then in return Callie smacked his arm. _

**"You're digging yourself into a deep whole there Foster. You know that?"**

**"Oh am I? Please enlighten me on how that is?"**

**"Can we just order now?"**

**"Yeah."**

_About 5 minutes had passed and the waitress came up and took their orders. Brandon ordered a burger with no onions and lots of pickles with a side of fries and cherry coke. Callie on the other hand ordered chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and ice tea. Brandon could tell that something was bothering Callie. He didn't want to pressure her but he could tell that was something just wasn't right._

**_"_****Babe?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing because I know you. I mean you don't have to tell me."**

**"It's just that what if the pregnancy test was a false positive?"**

**"What are you saying Cals?"**

**"Maybe I should make an appointment to make sure that I'm pregnant. The at home pregnancy test are wrong all the time."**

**"Listen if this is what you want to do then go ahead. I could even go with you if you wanted. You're not alone sweetheart."**

**"Thank you. That's very sweet of you but I can go by myself. No offense or anything. It's just that I think I need to do this on my own."**

**"It's alright."**

**"I'm sorry." **_Callie looked as if she was on the verge of tears and Brandon could see that and moved closer to her and pulled her into one of his famous. Shortly after their food had arrived. Callie and Brandon ate their food, talked about the future, shared a few laughs and smiles, intoxicating stares. Soon they got up to leave and made their way back to the car. This time Callie told Brandon that she could get the door herself of course Brandon listened to her and made his way to the driver's side. Now they were off to their next destination._

**"Where are we going?"**

**"It's a surprise."**

**"You know how I feel about surprises B."**

**"I know but this one is worth it, I promise." **_Brandon was holding Callie's hand in his hand. Callie loved the feeling that she gets when she's with Brandon. It's unlike anything she's felt before._

**"Alright."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you more B."**

_Soon Brandon pulled into their destination. Callie's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. It made Brandon smile seeing Callie's eyes light up the way they did. He hadn't seen Callie this happy well since forever it seemed like. Callie couldn't believe that Brandon remembered that this was their spot._

**"You remembered." **_Callie was in complete and utter shock that Brandon had remembered that this exact spot on the beach was theirs. But then again Callie shouldn't be all that surprised that he remembered; Brandon had an excellent memory._

**"Of course I did. How about I build us a fire and then I just hold you in my arms for however long we stay here before we have to head back."**

**"Sounds like a deal."**

**"Alright." **_Brandon built the fire and then walked over to where Callie was sitting and wrapped his arm around the only woman he'll ever truly love. It was getting late and they needed to get back to the house._

_Brandon pulled into the driveway dreading the fact that they weren't still at the beach. He wanted to hold Callie in his arms for forever but that wasn't reality. Brandon and Callie both stopped before they reached the front door. Brandon turned to face Callie as she did the same. Brandon kissed her one last time before they went inside. As they made their way to their rooms they said good night and as they walked into their rooms they whispered I love you. Callie closed the door behind her smiling just because she had the most amazing night of her life with the man she loved. However, Brandon couldn't sleep, he was inspired. Brandon decided to write a song for Callie. Even if he wasn't inspired he wouldn't be able to sleep because he didn't have Callie in his arms. Yes she may have been in the room across the hall but having Callie with him made everything so much simpler._

_The next morning Callie got up pretty early and called the doctor's office to see if she could make an appointment to find out if she was truly pregnant. Luckily Callie didn't have to wait a day or two they could squeeze her in at 7:30; which it was now 7 so she had 30 minutes to get ready and make her way to the appointment. Callie sent Brandon a quick text telling him good morning and that she went to her appointment and would be back with some news. Callie arrived in time for her appointment but she had to wait. __**"I don't understand why I'm so nervous. Oh yeah. There's a possibility that I'm pregnant. I need to know. I keep thinking how the pregnancy test could have been false. Gosh, I hope so deep down that it was. It's not that I don't want to be a mother. I'm just not ready and I want to have Brandon's children and no one else's. **__Callie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the nurse._

**"Callie Jacob?"**

**"Yeah, that's me."**

**"Alright come with me."**

**"Okay." **_The nerves started to get the best of Callie again. They entered the exam room which seemed awful tiny to Callie. _

**"What can we do for you today, Callie?"**

**"I need to know if I'm pregnant. I took one of those home at pregnancy test but I'm not if it was right or not."**

**"Alright, well the doctor will be with you shortly dear." **_Callie sat there for what seemed like an eternity but was only five minutes when the doctor had arrived._

**"Hi Callie. I'm Dr. Goff and I see that you'd like to have a pregnancy test done?"**

**"Hi, yes I would. "**

**"Alright well, we're going to draw some blood and take a urine sample so we can run the test and get a more accurate result."**

**"Alright."**

_Callie did everything that she needed to do. Now it was the waiting game. Of course Callie was alone in the waiting room. Now she wished that Brandon had come with her. Callie's phone went off it was a text from no one other than the amazing Brandon Foster himself. Callie couldn't help but smile._

**Hey Beautiful,**

**I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you before you left. I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens I'll always be here for you. Oh I know that you hate surprises but I have a surprise for you. I think you'll love it. You inspired me last night. I love you always and forever Cals. I'll see you soon.**

_Callie couldn't help but think about how she got so lucky to have an amazing man such as Brandon in her life. He could have anyone he wanted and yet he chose Callie. That's something that Callie doesn't understand and she may never understand. Maybe one day she'll understand but not right now she doesn't. Callie knew that when Brandon said that she inspired him that he had written a song. _

**Hey You,**

**Sorry I didn't want to wake you so I just texted you instead. Thank you so much B. It means the world to me to know that you'll be by my side no matter what happens. I still don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you. You and your surprises. You need to stop spoiling me. I can't wait to hear it. I'm sure it's amazing. I have to be honest I wish that you were here with me right now. I'm just playing the waiting game now. I'll see you later. I love you too.**

**Well, there's no need to thank me sweetheart I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now. You deserve everything you want and more. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. But I love spoiling you.. I can't wait for you to hear it. I hope that you'll love it. If you want I can be there in 10 minutes. Do you want me to come?**

**B, I'm sure that I'll love it but I can't promise that I won't love it more than I love you. That's sweet but I'm fine. I'll see you in a bit.**

_As soon as Callie hit send Dr. Goff had come out into the waiting room. Callie started to get more nervous. The palms of her hands were sweaty and her heart was racing among other things. Callie just wanted Dr. Goff to say what the results were. The longer she took to tell Callie the results the more Callie thought that the results showed that she was pregnant._

**"The results show that you Callie are indeed not pregnant. I hope you got the answers you were looking for." **

**"Thank you so much."**

**"It's not a problem."**

_Callie couldn't help but feel a sense of relief knowing that she wasn't pregnant with that bastard's child. She wanted to call Brandon and tell him but she figured she better do this in person. If she were pregnant then she would have done the right thing. But she's not ready for that type of responsibility. Yes she could handle it but she'd love to settle down and get her career up and running before starting a family. Brandon and Callie were now able to move on and move passed the whole messy situation with Caitlyn and Nate. Callie pulled into the driveway and made her way inside. No one seemed to be home at least that's what she thought. _

_Callie made her way upstairs and noticed that Brandon's door was opened. She heard the most beautiful thing she had ever heard Brandon play before. Callie just stood in the doorway watching Brandon play. It was like nothing she had ever seen before; it was beautiful. Brandon was oblivious to the gorgeous brown eyed girl intrigued by his music. Soon the song had ended and Brandon looked up to see Callie smiling at him. Brandon got up to meet Callie and pulled her in for a hug and kiss. _

**"What's the verdict?"**

_Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy with school and what not. I get that some of you would like a new chapter when you want it but I can't stop everything I'm doing just to please you. I have a life I can't spend all my time writing. I could but then I'd probably fail all my classes and have to drop out of school and I don't think anyone wants that. You just need to be patient with me. I'll update when I can. You just gotta wait. I know it kills you to have to wait but we can't always get what we want all the time; that's a thing called life. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.. It was a pretty intense chapter in a way. I have no idea when I'll be updating again. I guess when it happens it happens. Another thing is do you want a really good chapter or a bad chapter; your choice._


End file.
